


Fem Natsu

by Naruko202



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Mates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruko202/pseuds/Naruko202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would the story be like if Natsu was a girl?<br/>And what happens when she finds her mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFiction so go easy on me :)  
> Any suggestions, constructive criticism or comments are appreciated  
> Hope u like :)

**TOWN OF HARUJION** :

 

Natsu POV:

 

OH GOD!!!! why was i putting myself through this again. 

"UHH" i groaned to myself, this was literally the closest i was ever going to get to feeling like death. My stomach felt like its was trying to kill itself, my head was swimming and without seeing my reflection i knew that my face had taken on a sickly green colour. This was the worst feeling that i had ever endured in my life, nothing could make me feel more helpless or weak then this, this was my Achilles heel, my one weakness, something that was so horrid, so treacherous, that it could bring someone as powerful and awesome as me to my knees, this was ... motion sickness. 

Yep i know pretty lame Achilles heel but it coulda been worse. 

SCREECH. The train came to a stop, my mind began to clear, my foggy vision was improving slightly and my acrobatic stomach seemed to be preforming its last back flip. Unfortunately none of this was happening fast enough for me to realise that the reason the train had stopped was because it was at my stop. 

All to quickly the train began to move again, bringing along with it my motion sickness. 

"NATSU!!!" shouted a familiar sounding voice ... Happy. I wanted to tell him to help me, to get me off this train, to save me from this hell, but all i could manage was a painful groan while clutching my stomach as yet another wave of nausea came over me. 

 

89898989898989898989899898989898

 

I cant say for sure how long i was stuck on that train, all i can tell you is that it felt like days and that if Happy hadn't have saved me i probably would be at deaths door right now from over exposure to a moving vehicle(aka the devils invention).

Happy is my best friend, he's always there for me and I for him, we are team. As you have probably already assumed, he's my talking pet cat, and yes, he is blue...and has a pair of wings. 

As unusual as it sounds, Happy is not the weirdest thing I have encountered during my travels to find my father or during missions. In fact i have grown so used to him that I see him as normal, and his wings come in handy for travelling without the need for moving vehicle, which needless to say is a great help to me. I have raised happy since he was born from an egg i found with a friend of mine. 

GRRRRR... 

"I AM SOOO HUNGRY" i shouted to the sky, not caring about the reactions of those around me. "Where do you think Igneel is Happy"

"I dont know maybe he's eating fish in a restaurant here, yep thats probably what he's doing. We should go eat fish!!!"

"AAAHHH THE SALAMANDER!!" "HE'S SO HANDSOME" "OOOHH HE LOOKS AS POWERFUL AS THE RUMOURS SAY" i heard girly squealing coming from a mob of women in front of me.

Running as fast as i could i broke through the barricade of obsessing women only to see some perverted looking guy with a tattoo on his forehead...definitely not Igneel. I turned around and walked away apparently stunning the weird guy with the tacky cape because he followed me and gave me his autograph, which i 'kindly' told him i didn't want. Unfortunately this was a fatal mistake because it had somehow led to me getting attacked by a bunch of weird love heart eyed women who had taken offence to my attitude towards someone "so cool".

 

***********************************************************************************************************

 

Lucy POV:

 

UH!! I was so mad, how could my sex appeal only be worth 1000 measly jewels. That stupid old coot had no clue. 

While having my tantrum over the tiny discount i had managed to get off the old shop keeper I came across a group of screaming girls. they were all circling someone, screaming like crazed fangirls.

"KYAAHH!!!" "HE'S SOO GOOD LOOKING" "THE LEGENDARY SALAMANDER FIRE WIZARD" they screamed. this caught my attention, a chance to meet a powerful and famous wizard, who was according to these women was really good looking...yeah i was definitely checking this out. 

Something happened when i made eye contact with the salamander, my heart started to beat really fast, my mind went blank only thinking of him. i started to unintentionally drift towards him almost like a fly to a flame. Is this love? before the thought could fully make its way through my mind i snapped out of it. I felt like i was in a trance before, and was just now freed. My rescuer? a pink haired girl about my age. She wore baggy pants that ended just under her knee and a waist coat looking jacket. Her chest was bound in wrapping leaving her lightly muscled and tanned stomach free of any clothing. She was a little taller then me, and had the darkest onyx pair of eyes i had ever seen. A spark of jealousy came over me not only was she exotic and beautiful looking, with a chest was almost as big as mine. a feat not many would be able to brag about. 

By the time I had gotten over my jealous thoughts the pinkette had been mobbed by a bunch of salamander's fan girls, and was now running in the opposite direction. Realising that she that i should thank her for helping me escape that pervs enchantment spell I headed in the direction she was being chased in. 

 

89898989898989898989898989898989

 

I couldn't believe my eyes. how could that much food fit into someone that thin? How could someone that fit looking eat like such a pig and still keep that amazing figure! 

"Em, so you never told me your name, Im Lucy" I asked trying to polite.

"MMNYYY NAMHHHEVME IGFDS NAASTYUHG" or at least thats what i think i heard her say, i couldn't really understand a word she was saying because of all the food in her mouth. 

"Natsu?"

she nodded, meaning i was able to translate her food eating jimberish language. 

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there. You may not have been aware but that guy was a wizard and was using magical rings to attract the attention of all those girls. He's such a sick pervert, what he's doing is against the law, I wonder what guild he's apart of, whoever they are he's not portraying them very well" She was looking at me with a quizzical gaze still stuffing her mouth absentmindedly while listening to me. "Oh Im sorry you probably don't even understand what im talking about. You see I'm a wizard, so was he. Usually wizards get together and join a guild. The stronger the guild the harder it is to get into. I really want to get into fairy tail. I'm a celestial wizard which means i make contracts with celestial spirits using these celestial keys. Oh God I'm babbling agin I'm sorry, anyway thank you for saving me ill pay for your food as a thank you" I smiled at her before getting up to leave.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH" shouted Nastu and her blue cat. They were on their knees close to tears thanking me (really loudly) for their food. It was so embarrassing. My face turned bright red as i was being stared at by everyone in the little restaurant. 

"No problem" i replied quickly before escaping through the front door. 

 

98989898989898989898989898989898

 

I sat on the bench reading Sorcerer weekly. If i wasn't in love with the idea of being apart of the fairy tail guild enough before, i definitely was now, the magazine had a piece on Mirajane my idol and one of the most beautiful female wizards out there.

"KYAH! Fairy tail is so cool"

"so you want to be a member of fairy tail?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around to see none other then salamander. 

"You know i could help you get into fairy tail, being a member myself and all"

"Your a member of fairy tail" I asked excitement obvious in my voice.

"yep i could introduce you to all my famous guild mates if you want and probably pull a few strings to get you in"

"Oh my god! really, are you being serious. I would love that!"

"Yep really why don't you meet me on my ship tonight I'm having a little get together"

"OK, sure thanks so much" 

 

******************************************************************************************************

 

Natsu POV: 

 

"HHHMMMM" i sighed in contentment. My mission of finding Igneel was a failure, because of some misinformation (which someone was going to get punched for) but my stomach was full and i was watching the sun slowly set with Happy, so i was feeling good. 

"Did you hear about that guy, the salamander" 

"yeah he's from the famous fairy tail guild"

Good feeling officially gone. An angry burning sensation started to curl around my stomach. looking down at my reflection in the water i could see that my face had taken on a sinister look and my eyes had gone from a really dark onyx to pitch black, gleaming with promises of pain to whoever dared to disrespect my guild name. 

"Fairy tail ?..."

 

**************************************************************************************************

 

Lucy POV: 

 

"Welcome to our slave ship. must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco" 

"ssslave ship" i stuttered. Fear clutched my heart trying to strangle it. My mind started whirling with horrible thoughts of being sold as a slave to some monster of a man. I struggled in vain to get out of the grips of the two thugs restraining my arms behind me. I froze when i felt a cold hand slide across my thigh. Hands wrapped around my celestial keys and yanked them off the chain they were hanging on. 

"oh so your a celestial wizard. how unique" his mouth was too close to my face for comfort and his breath heated my cheek, this man was repulsive. 

Laughing he threw my keys out a window straight into the ocean. Tears blurred my vision. He had thrown away the last thing my mother gave me. the single most precious items in my life. I felt a surge of hatred towards this man. hatred so strong that i had never experienced it before. I hated this man, and the last thing i was going to do was give up with out a fight. I struggled more vigorously bitting and scratching at my captors. i was dropped, hitting the floor with a thud i winced. 

"before i can let my crew have some fun with you. we have to brand you as a slave" These word didn't really process in my mind, i was to caught up staring at the red hot branding iron in front of me, i could feel the heat radiating off it from here. I was frozen on the floor, whimpering as images of melting skin and the smell of burning flesh flashed through my mind. 

Just before the branding iron could scar my skin a blur of pink and black crashed through the ceiling ... Natsu? The surge of hope that shot through me at the thought of escape quickly left me when i saw Natsu's green face as she crashed to the ground holding her hands over her mouth in an effort to keep the contents of her stomach inside her body. This was an extremely sad excuse for a rescue. 

"Lucy what are you doing here?" asked the familiar squeaky voice of Happy. He was floating in the air with a newly acquired pair of wings.

"Did you always have wings?" I voiced the first thought that entered my mind. 

"We cant talk about that now, lets do that later" he said wrapping his tail around my waist and hoisting me into the air. It was an amazing yet incredibly scary experience, this little cat was managing to carry me up into the air and fly away with out any problems. Of course with the way positive thinking works for me, Happy's wings suddenly disappear and we begin our fast descent into the water below us.


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for the chapter will try to speed up my writing
> 
> By the way I forgot to mention that I unfortunately don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters :(
> 
> Love ya,
> 
> Naruko202

WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL:

No Ones P.O.V:

"Wah, it's huge!" Lucy exclaimed staring up at Fairy Tail.

It was a uniquely odd looking building; it felt strangely familiar to her considering all the pictures she'd seen in magazines. Natsu and Happy were enjoying some playful banter as they skipped towards their guild. Lucy's face took on an amazed/awed look, she had dreamed of this exact moment the second she read the first article about Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was the most powerful and infamous guild in Fiore. Despite this it was greatly disliked by the Magic Council because of the destructive nature of its members. All Lucy had ever wanted was to become a member, to belong in this glamorously dangerous family. It seemed like some sort of act of God, her just happening to run into Natsu and Happy, it was unbelievable that those two strangely loveable doofuses were famous Fairy Tail mages, they were completely different to how she imagined.

Lucy was suddenly snapped out of her musings when she bumped into Natsu who had stopped suddenly in front of her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" Natsu whispered as she pushed open the huge doors. "WE'RE HOME" she screamed grabbing the attention of every occupant in the guild.

There were happy murmurs about the return of a guild mate, when someone shouted out "You over did it AGAIN, I read about what happened in Harujion in the newspaper…" the voice was interrupted by Natsu's foot being logged in it; more precisely Natsu kicked the guy in the face knocking him back, right over the table and into the bar…ouch.

"BASTARD! That info you gave me about salamander was fake!" she screamed.

Smash, Bam, Crack, Battle cry …

Natsu's kick escalated into a full blown riot in the middle of the guild. Tables were being smashed, glasses being broken, magic being used and people being thrown around. Mirajane looked fondly at the scene in front of her, she never felt right when one of the guild members was away for a long periods of time, they belonged together in the guild one big family, she found that after Lisanna's death she had grown more dependent on the stability of the other members.

"Did you say that Natsu was back? Hey let's settle our fight from the other time, punk!"

"HA!" Natsu exclaimed waving a pair of stripy blue underwear above her head in victory, as her opponent flew across the room crashing into a table beside Lucy.

Lucy stared up at the bright blue eyes of Gray Fullblaster. As nice as his eyes were though they didn't hold her attention long; her eyes travelled down his bare muscled chest, stalling slightly on the black tattoo on his mouth watering upper chest. Lowering her gaze further she became intensely aware of his lack of clothing. Her cheeks flooded with blood turning them a bright crimson colour at the sight before her. As perverse as it may have seemed, and she wasn't perverted, Lucy couldn't seem to look away, this only added to the colour of her cheeks.

Mirajane deciding Lucy had had enough of a show grabbed her attention and directed her to the bar. As Mira was trying to protect the strange visitor's innocence the fight escalated, but just as things were about to get serious a humongous dark figure exploded to life silencing the majority of the guild members and eliciting a scream from Lucy, who had never witnessed something so intimidating before in her life.

"CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!" roared the demonic looking giant. This seemed to calm the previous uproar.

"DAAA HA HA HA! YOU ALL GOT SCARED! This match is my wi.."

Smash! Natsu's victory rant was cut off by the foot of the giant guild master.

"A newcomer?" the master asked, glaring down at the whimpering Lucy.

"Y y y yes…"

The giant began to shrink until he was a very short old man. Master Makarov wore a two tailed stripy hat, a dark jacket and pointed shoes.

"Nice to meet you" he said, giving her a wave before jumping onto (well smashing into but…) the railing of the floor above them.

"You've done it again you fools! Look at these documents I received from the council. First Gray."

"Huh?"

"Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization… But you walked around naked in town afterwards and ran around stealing underwear that was being dried" Makarov huffed sarcastically.

"But wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?" Gray interjected.

"Then don't be Naked in the first place" Elfman sighed under his breath.

"HAAAAAA. Elfman! All you had to do was to escort a VIP, but ended up assaulting him during the mission."

"He said "men are all about education" so…"

Makarov shook his head.

"Kana Alberona. Drinking 15 barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council!?"

"They found out…?" she sweat dropped.

"Loki…Flirting with council member elder Reiji's granddaughter, also a certain talent agency charged us with damage compensation too. And Natsu" he let out a dramatic sigh before addressing the young dragon slayer. "You destroyed the Devon Theif Family, but also destroyed 7 houses that belong to the townspeople… Levelled the historical clock tower in Tully Village. Burned down a church in Freeshia. Damaged parts of Lupinus castle. Nazuna Ravine observation collapsed thus stopping its operations and last but not least destroyed half of Harijion's port." Makarov listed.

How could one girl cause so much damage? Lucy wondered. How powerful is she?

"Arzach, Levi, Kulov, Reeddus, Warren, Visca, etc…" The master trailed off the list obviously getting too long for him to handle. "Guys the council members are angry at me all the time!..."

Lucy began to sweat in anxiety. Most members of the guild lowered their eyes to the floor in shame.

"But… Forget about the council" The articles went up in flames in the Masters hand and were swiftly consumed by Natsu. "Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle… Pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right! THAT'S THE WAY OF THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES!"

The guild erupted in cheers, drinks were raised and food was thrown across the room. The previously remorseful faces of the guild members now had looks of joy on them. Huge smiles and throaty laughs spread like an infectious giddy virus around the hall, until everyone in the vicinity was plagued with laughter.

"Do you want it here?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes please" Lucy nodded. She stared down in amazement as her hand was stamped, forever tattooing the fairy tail insignia on Lucy's hand. "WHOA!" she exclaimed already in love with her new decoration.

"Natsu! Look, she gave me the mark of Fairy Tail."

"Good for you Luigi."

"IT'S LUCY" screamed the newest member of the guild.

Natsu didn't seem the take any of this in, she strolled over to the missions board at the end of the bar looking for a new job, she was unfortunately out of cash.

"Let's choose one with a good reward. OH! How about this one? 160000 jewels for exterminating thieves! Sounds fun!" she said to herself as she explored the board for a delectable job.

"Is my Daddy back yet?" whispered the small voice of the equally small Romeo.

"You're annoying Romeo. If you are the son of a mage you'll have to toughen up and trust your Dad, now be a good boy and wait for him at home" replied Makarov. Unknowingly stirring up the angry feelings the pink haired dragon slayer had on the subject, who happened to be within hearing distance.

"He said he'd be back in 3 days… But it's been a week since then…" Romeo whimpered, tears began to collect at the corners of his eyes. "Please look for him! I'm worried about him!"

"Go home and drink some milk or something we have no mage who can't take care of himself!"

Romeo ran off in tears. Makarov's words had been harsh but he was just as worried as the little boy about Macau's well fare.

Natsu marched out of the guild with a determined look on her angry face. Behind her she left a crack in the notice board and a crumpled up job.

"Master… Natsu's gonna do something bad…"

NATSU'S P.O.V:

Memories of my abandonment harassed my brain as I left the guild. The insecurities I had long ago buried about whether or not my father actually wanted began to surface again. I gripped the scarf that was wrapped tightly around my neck, out of habit; it was the only thing I had left of my father, that and the knowledge of dragon slayers he gifted to me. For that I would be forever grateful, whether he wanted me or not he trained me, fed me and gave me shelter when I was defenceless, hungry and had no where to stay.

I knew that he didn't want me to find him because if he had I would have by now, this knowledge stabbed at my heart every waking minute of my life. But I was going to find him whether he liked it or not. He had some important questions to answer before he could disappear. Questions about the constant feeling that a part of me was missing. Like something greater was out there just waiting for me to find it.

His last words to me left me with the nothing but an undeniable longing and an annoying state of confusion. Confusion a little child didn't deserve confusion that he would clear up for me when I found him.

What did he mean? His last words made hardly any sense. "Go Natsu, find your mate and you will be complete, you will understand when you meet him Natsu, you must forget about me and find what truly matters in your life". He had told me stories of dragon slayers having a soul mate, only one person in the world who could complete them.

But those were only stories … right?


	3. Search for Macau

Gajeel POV:

The aching feelings was back. The feeling in my chest that was always there but I only became aware of after Metalica left me.

Left me ... Those words hurt more than any injury I had gotten in my time as a Mage ... abandoned by the one being who had ever shown me any care. Alone.

Well Fuck that bitch, I don't need anyone, I don't need family, I can survive on my own. Survive. Yeah I thought to myself, that's what I'm doing I'm not living I'm surviving. I eat, I sleep, and I beat the living shit out of anyone who is dumb enough to cross me (great stress reliever by the way). I made a promise to myself to never let anyone else close to me ever again, never again would I have to wonder if someone's feelings were sincere. Everything she gave me was out of pity, I remember this every time I use my magic, some mother she was.

No! I corrected myself she was not my Mother. I don't have a mother! She never loved me, no one has ever loved me.

I sighed to myself and took a bite of the steel rod I was chewing on. I sat there eating my food, trying to forget my feelings and numb the sensation that I was missing a part of myself, I was alone in a room full of people.

Lucy's P.O.V:

"Wh-what happened to her all of a sudden?" I asked looking at the angry retreating figure and then at the broken notice board. I still can't believe how powerful she is! She didn't have to use any magic in that punch and she managed to do that amount of damage, was she even human?

"The same thing happened to Natty chan" Mirajane explained. "Maybe she saw herself in Romeo kun. Natsu's father left her when she was younger. Though by father I mean foster father and he's a dragon" she smiled pleasantly.

"A DRAGON!?" I exclaimed almost falling off my stool. "Natsu was raised by a dragon?"

"Yup. She was found by that dragon in a forest when she was little, she learned everything from him. But one day he left her. She doesn't like to talk about it, but sometimes I think she still feels alone even when she's surrounded by people" her eyes told me how much she wished she could take that pain away from her guild mate.

"So that's Igneel" I said more to myself then anyone else, it made sense now. She was still looking for him, following any lead she could. I silently wondered how much she loved him to still be looking after all these years, I also wondered how much of that happy-go-lucky attitude she had was real considering her past.

Did she know who her real parents were? Did she want to?

"The mages of Fairy Tail are all carrying something... wounds, pain, suffering... Myself included" I got the feeling that the last bit was not meant for me to hear so I left it. I could sense the sincerity in her words, I had seen it in the eyes of the members I met so far, behind all the smiles and laughter there was sadness, death and pain. That was what made this guild so special, every member had scars, they all depended on each other. They loved and took care of each other, so that on the days the painful memories decided to revisit, each person had another to lean on. Alone every member was a broken person together they made a beautiful jigsaw, a perfect family.

Natsu's P.O.V:

Uuuhhhhhh!

How did I get myself into this situation again! Never doing this again.

Bump!

"Oh God" I moaned. I was vaguely aware of the fact that Happy and I were being accompanied on our trip by Lucy. I could tell my face had yet again taken on a sickly green colour.

Bump!

Holy Moses. I just got sick in my mouth.

There was a sudden jerk and the the carriage stopped. Oh thank the baby Jesus. "It stopped" I exclaimed happily.

Lucy's P.O.V:

"We can't go any further than this with the carriage" apologised the coach driver.

"What's going on!?" I screamed.

I looked at Natsu in shock how was she so calm, she looked completely normal just watching the the driver go off out of sight through the blizzard, wait what !

"Hey wait, where is the carriage going? How are we going to get anywhere in this weather!"

"Walk of course" Happy squeaked on Natsu's shoulder.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Were they mad we?

"Hhow aare yyyyou n no freezing?" I stuttered, my teeth were now chattering involuntarily from the cold.

Natsu looked completely normal, below freezing temperatures, wind and snow coming at her from every direction, and she looked completely normal, what the fuck was up with her.

"Maybe if you wore more clothing you'd be warmer" she said eyeing my skirt and low necked top.

"This coming from the girl who's only being covered by bindings and a waist coat" I replied sharply. She just shrugged and walked on. i sighed before having an amazing idea.

I grabbed a blanket from Natsu's bag and took a key from my pocket.

"o o oOpen the door to the clock HOROLOGIUM!" i shouted waving my key.

"WHOA" Happy and Natsu yelled in unison. I didn't have time to feel pride in my work, I was too cold. Hopping into my clock I sighed in relief. It may not have been warm but it protected me from the harsh winds and snow.

"I'll stay her" i said hiding my face in my blanket.

NO ONE'S P.O.V:

Natsu looked at the clock with curiosity, she had never seen a celestial mages magic at work before, it was quite amazing although Natsu couldn't really see any use for the clock other then protection maybe, but i mean who would want to be locked in an old talking clock instead of being able to fully enjoy the fight? it made little to no sense to Natsu but she just accepted it.

'What did she come here for' she thought to herself tuning out Lucy's complaints.

""By the way what job did Macau-san come here for?...she says" intones the old grandfather clock that was carrying the blonde celestial mage.

Natsu gave her an incredulous look, "You came here without knowing that?" she asked, "his job was to subdue the brutal monster Balkan".

"I want to go home! ... she says"

"Yes go home... says I" Natsu replied sarcastically "Aye" Happy agreed.

Natsu walked on. "Macau! ARE YOU HERE!? WERE YOU DONE IN BY THE BALKAN!?"

"NATSU LOOK OUT! ... She screams"


	4. Monkey ?

Macau's P.O.V:

Everything was fuzzy, I couldn't tell where i was or what was happening to me. My body felt weird, heavier then it should and almost distant from my consciousness as if i wasn't the one in control of it. I tried to open my eyes again but they weren't responding.

How long had it been like this, i asked myself, two maybe three days? Was I dead? Is this life after death? A cold, confusing state of paralysis. If this was death i didn't like it one bit.

I was dead ?...

What about everything that i had left to do?

What about Fairy Tail?

Will they wonder where i disappeared to, will they try to find me and end up the same way as me?

...

Romeo.

What about my little boy. What about Romeo ?

NO ! This cant happen, I cant leave him.

I suddenly became aware of a heat spreading from my head down through the rest of my body. It was a searing hot yet comforting at the same time. It was a familiar fire magic, that always managed to bring a smile to my lips.

She had come. I wasn't going to die, she'd never let her nakama down.

I relaxed and put all my faith in my pink haired friend.

...

Lucy's P.O.V:

"IRON FIST OF SALAMANDER!"

Natsu's clenched fist was engulfed in red hot flames and propelled into the beast's gut, sending it flying into to unforgiving walls of the cave.

CRASH!

"Weren't you supposed to ask the monkey...thing where Makau-san is?" i sighed.

"Shit, I forgot" Natsu cursed.

"He's completely unconscious" Happy smirked proud of what a good job his best friend had done.

The unconscious monkey began to crumble away, leaving in its place a bloody member of my new guild.

The man's clothes were definitely worse for wear, with a few rips, holes and random splatterings of blood.

"The monkey became Makau" screamed Natsu, but seeing his injuries her face became serious. She gently picked him out of the rubble and placed him on the floor in the middle of the cave on a blanket. Tearing off his jacket and top Natsu inspected the unconscious man's injuries. Her eyes seemed to scan his body, quickly assessing what should be dealt with first and already planning on how to help her nakama. Her gaze landed on a severe gash in his abdomen that was bleeding heavily.

"Seems he fought fiercely before being taken over" Happy whispered solemnly.

"MAKAU! Hold on tight, your going to be ok"

"The wound on his side is too deep, we cant do anything for him with only a basic first aid kit" I said, fearing that he may not make it.

Natsu's hand heated and flickered brightly with its newly acquired flames.

"Wha..." before i could finish the question Natsu pushed her hand against the wound.

"GUWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screams of agony reached my ears.

"This is all we can do right now makau. Your going to have to live with it." she said through clenched teeth, Natsu obviously didn't enjoy having to listen to her guild member's cries of pain.

After the bleeding stopped Mako let out a shaky sigh. "Ha, shit what a shame, I got 19 of them. I was taken over by the 20th one how fucking stupid is that"

"I understand, please stop talking, your going to open up the wound again."

There was more then one monkey? He took on a job like this by himself !

"Damn it, Im so angry at myself, how will I face Romeo?" He muttered mournfully to himself.

"I SAID SHUT UP! DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU?" ... " please just stop, you need to get better I have to bring you to Romeo" she whispered to herself more then anyone else.

Amazing

I'm really no match for them


	5. Dreams, Books and Perverts

Lucy P.O.V:

"Ahh" I sighed in relief stretching my stiff arms above my head before sinking deep into the warm water. My mind wanders as I watch my mirror get fogged up by the rising steam. I could feel all the stress leave my body, my aching muscles were soothed by the hot caresses of the warm water against my skin. Yep, it couldn't get much better then this.

I stayed in the bubbly paradise until my fingers began to wrinkle.

As i got out of the bath I appreciated my new apartment. It was actually really nice. The room was spacious, the walls were a pure white colour, it had great storage space, a homely scent to wood, a cute old fashioned fireplace, a cooking stove and most importantly an amazing bedroom ...

Speaking of which, what the fuck was my new pink haired companion doing drooling on my pillow ?

Natsu P.O.V:

I knew it was a dream, I wish it wasn't, but it was definitely a dream.

I was lying in bed with strong arms wrapped around me from behind, I had never felt safer or more content in my life. I didn't know who was cuddling me but it didn't matter i knew this person would never hurt me, i knew i could trust them with anything. Their body emitted the most delicious warmth possible, and the person's scent seemed to surround me, invading my nose and taking control of all my senses. It was in a word, yummy, i had never in my life smelt anything as delectable as this man's scent, I could happily spend the rest of my life unable to smell anything else. I melted into the hard muscled chest pressed against my back, not caring who this mystery man was, just enjoying their overwhelming presence.

"Natsu" he whispered, lips grazing the back of my neck.

I shivered and suppressed a moan.

Then froze. My mind was bombarded with one thought.

. .

If there was such a thing as a dragon slayers mate, this person was mine !

I had to see the man behind me, I had to know who my mate was. I needed to see his face, hear him say my name again, I needed him more then i needed air to fill my lungs.

"Natsu" screamed a voice in my mind, not his voice was all i thought, I didnt want to hear any other voice, why was the voice ruining this moment ? I started to feel myself drifting away from the beautiful scene. I desperately tried to grasp onto the dream for a few more moments, I just needed to see his face. Unfortunately my attempts were in vain, as the loud annoying voice dragged me back to the conscious world.

"NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?"

I groaned. Why was I even here ?

(Time skip) ...

Lucy's P.O.V:

"Let's make a team!" Natsu loudly suggested, her usual goofy smile plastered on her face, it seemed more natural then it was earlier after she woke up from her dream.

"Team ?" I was confused.

"Aye, all the members of a the guild are nakama but we make teams with whoever we get along with. If your in a team difficult requests will be easier" happy explained.

"That's good idea. It sounds fun!" I agreed.

"Alight it's decided" Natsu said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"The contract has been sealed" I said referring to earlier when I tried explaining my celestial magic.

"Let's get to work, here I've decided the job already " Natsu handed me a sheet of paper. The first thing I saw was the great reward.

"200,000 jewels to destroy a book?" I squealed in excitement. Unfortunately the next thing I saw on the sheet was a picture of a short, stout, prevented and greasy looking man...ew...

"The duke of Evaroo, warning this person is a womaniser, pervert, hentai! And is now hiring a ... Blonde maid" as I said this aloud the cogs in my brain started to process the situation.

"You were planning this from the beginning... You tricked me!"

"What were you saying about how important promises were to stellar spirit mages? Oh yeah very important right ? Very admirable indeed ... " she smiled at me again, all innocence.

I realised in that moment not to ever underestimate Natsu Dragneel, she wasn't just strong, she was smart, even though she hid it under her dumb dragon slayer facade, as a member of the female community she was naturally good at manipulation. I think this was some sick revenge for waking her up from her dream ...

" you deceived me !" I shouted.

"Let's get going Lucy, can't be late for your new master" she smirked, enjoying my anime tears.

No One's P.O.V:

"Hmmm, the job in Evaroo mansion for 200,000 jewels ... Did someone take it ?"

"Yes, Natsu took it, she said she would be bringing Lucy with her as well" Mira replied cheerfully.

"Sigh... I was thinking about that job..." Said the slightly disappointed script Mage.

" maybe it's for the best you didn't go Levi"

"Guild master ?..."

" the job has gotten a bit troublesome ... I was just in contact with the client..."

"Did they cancel?" Mira asked.

"No... The reward is raised to 2 million jewels ... or so I was told"

"10 times the original price?" "For a book?" There were outraged cries through out the guild. "it's almost as much as a subjugation job" "god I missed out on a good opportunity there!"

"It's getting interesting" mumbled an intrigued ice Mage. "Be careful Natsu..."

(elsewhere) ...

I woke up, sweat soaked brow, heaving chest, nightmare? No

Dream? Yes

Scary? Fuck yes

My heart seemed to be having a tap dancing session beneath my ribs.

Her hair was an unusual salmon colour. Her scent was heavenly, unforgettable.

She was my mate ...

Natsu ?


	6. Mansions, Maids and Madness

No Ones P.O.V:

"Darling are you sure you can entrust a job like this to those kids ?" The woman asked her husband. "The other guild failed the mission last week. There's no doubt that security has been tightened. Getting into the mansion will be even more difficult!"

"I know, I know that but, I just need to remove that book from this world"

... (Elsewhere) ...

"Rejected, go home ugly" the short fat man blew the blonde maid off.

"Ug-"

"For someone as greeeaaaaat as me only the most beautiful of maids will do" he intoned, gesturing towards a group of monstrous looking maids. "Boyoyboyoyboyoyboyoy" he chuckled admiring their 'beauty'.

"My my master"

"Your flattering us"

"Fu Fu Fu"

"Go home ugly, shoo"

Unwanted and apparently unemployable, the blonde scurried away from the entrance to the mansion with her withering ego and anime tear filled eyes. She had never before met someone with such a blatant dislike for her appearance. The farther away from the door she got, the angrier she grew at the man's obvious bad taste.

...

The fat man sat down in his expensive chair before lighting a cigar. The blonde maid had thankfully missed the glint of recognition that had been expressed on his face when he saw her.

"Mages came again in spite of the previous failures, and that mark, it's fairy tail this time? She was dumb enough not to hide it, I wish they'd at least send me someone more beautiful" he said to himself.

Two large dark shadows appeared on the floor either side of him indicating he had company.

"How should we kill the mages this time ?"

1231233123123123123123123123321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321

"Your useless" Natsu looked down at the depressed blonde who was sitting at the base of the old oak tree. Honestly Natsu felt kind of sorry for her, being called ugly was obviously a blow to her ego, but she believed that it would be good for lucy in the long run she needed to remember she wasn't a princess, she was a member of fairy tail and as such had to be able to take blows as well as give them back three times as hard.

"That's not it, it's just his sense of beauty is kind of retarded. You saw the maid gorillas too right ?"

"Excuses" Happy giggled mischievously.

"I'll never forgive that pervert!"

"Now a change of plan" Natau smirked. "Operation C" she said cracking her knuckles ominously.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,,.,.

Natsu landed on the balcony with an ease and gracefulness that came with practise, Lucy ... not so much, she awkwardly stumbled after being dropped by Happy, making a lot of unnecessary noise. Natsu chuckled to herself remembering all the times she practiced her landings, each time jumping from a higher distance before she got used to it. Now she could probably jump off the side of this balcony without hurting herself and still not make a sound. She placed her ear on the glass of the door. She had a keen sense of hearing due to her dragon slayer traits and was able to confirm that there was no one in the room.

"Why do we have to sneak in?" she asked Lucy honestly curious why they were going to all the effort.

"Isn't it obvious? Even though this is someone's request what we're doing is basically robbery"

"The C in 'Operation C' stands for charge, so we're supposed to go through the front door and blow up anyone who gets in our way until we find the book and burn it to ash" Natsu explained, she was a no nonsense kind of person when it came to missions, she came, she saw, she conquered. She had never failed any jobs because she just did what she felt she had to do no questions asked. It could be said that she should do jobs with more finesse but that just wasn't her style, she did what she wanted, how she wanted to do it, like any other member of her beloved guild. If you accepted a mission you completed it no matter the collateral damage. Fairy tail had an infamous reputation for the damage they left behind, but also for the fact that if you hired them, no matter how impossible the job, they would get it done.

"I dont care how many thieves, mages and monsters you've exterminated, this is an ordinary person, he's one of the towns most influential people and a huge pervert but he's not a villain. If we do things wrong the military might come looking for us". Natsu respected what Lucy said, it was nice that she didn't want to screw some guy over even if he was an ass to her, sometimes people in their line of work enjoyed the less glamorous aspects of the job. Natsu silently wondered how long it would take for Lucy to realise that sometimes 'ordinary people' are worse then the monsters she had defeated.

"What now? You were the one who said that you'd never forgive him" Natsu had heard stories about this guy, he was bad news. She would feel no guilt when she burnt that book.

"Of course I'll never forgive him! He said some mean shit to me. So in addition to burning the book, I'll hide his shoes and stuff... Fu Fu Fu" she chuckled to herself, thinking about all the stress he would go through looking for a matching pair of socks.

"Well that's just petty" Natsu said under her breath.

"Either way no violence. Ok?" Natsu made a face. "How are we going to get in" Lucy asked testing out the handle of the locked door.

Natsu walked over to the door and placed her palm against the pane closest to the handle. Smoke rose from her hands. Lucy watched in amazement as the glass seemed to liquify instantly, making a nicely sized hole which Natsu stuck her hand through and unlocked the door.

"Cool" Lucy whispered.

"You mean hot" Happy corrected smartly, earning a pretend glare from the blonde.

The room the girls entered was was filled with random junk. Quickly scanning the room Natsu was unable to tell what it's purpose was. 'Maybe a storage room?' she thought. The contents of the room gave no clues because of their randomness, at first glance the items that jumped out at you were the bags and jars lying on the floor or sitting on one of the shelves, a glass ball with a dead fox on it and a skull that was strewn carelessly on the table. Needless to say the room was a little unnerving. Lucy tip toed to the door, opened it carefully and moved on to the room next door.

"We're not going to check all of the rooms, are we?" Natsu asked already getting bored of this tedious work.

"Yes we are" Lucy replied firmly.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just asked someone where the book is?"

"Aye!"

"Why don't we complete the mission without anyone finding out, just like a ninja! Wouldn't that be cool" Natsu rolled her eyes, she just wanted to get out of this stuffy old mansion and eat something that was preferably on fire and really spicy.

"Cool! Ninja, lets be ninja together Natsu" Happy cheered. Natsu's heart melted she loved how cute and innocent Happy acted. Happy was always there for Natsu, as long as she had Happy she would have a best friend and someone who loved her. Unable to deny such wide kitten eyes Natsu began to tip toe and role play with Happy, this elicited a little giggle from Lucy, who was quickly shushed by the ninja feline. Natsu smiled she could get used to this new team dynamic.

Their happy moment ended abruptly when the carpeted hallway floor began to bulge before bursting open and coughing out the five ugly maids Lucy had met earlier. All three Fairy Tail members screamed.

"Intruders Detected"


	7. the Vanish Brothers

Hey Guys :) Thanks again for the comments. Thanks to everyone who has followed or favourited this story :)

I love you guys xxx

I hope you like the new chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Intruders Detected"

Red hot flames licked up Natsu's leg as she kicked the oncoming maid in the face. The carpet was singed and all the maids flew back from the force of the blow.

"What?!" Lucy screamed in shock. How could someone have such amazing reactions?

"We can't let them find us just yet, nin nin" Natsu giggled to Happy, she was starting to get into it.

"Nin Nin" Happy agreed, smiling.

""How's that gonna work if you guys are so noisy?" Lucy whispered angrily. "Shit! I bet someone's gonna find us. Come on let's hide in this room" Lucy dragged a struggling Natsu and Happy into the next room they came upon.

"If they want to come, let them come!" Natsu shouted defiantly, she was always up for a good fight. But before she could continue her yelling the door slammed behind them.

"Whoa... So many books" they gasped in unison.

The room they had just entered was wall to wall book shelves. The smell of wood and old books filled Lucy's nose taking over her mind. Her eyes slowly dragged across each shelf hesitant to rush in case she missed a single detail. She could have sworn she heard each of the books whispering her name, begging her to come closer, pleading with her to read them cover to cover. Lucy absentmindedly swiped the drool off her chin as she continued to embrace the very essence of the room.

While Lucy was soaking in her own personal nirvana Natsu began to ponder how the hell they were going to complete their mission in all this mass of books. They could burn down the whole library, Natsu would probably enjoy that but they weren't completely sure that the stupid book was actually here and she had to be sure to complete the mission perfectly.

Lucy began browsing through the books that stood out on the shelves. Her respect for the man who owned this library begrudgingly grew larger and larger the more she saw what books he took an interest in. Whatever taste he obviously lacked in women he made up for in literature.

"The Duke of Evaroo looks stupid, but he has a good collection of books. It's gonna be such a hassle looking through all these books" Lucy mumbled to herself

As if fate just liked to take the piss out of her, the moment after she uttered those words… "Found it!" was screamed by Natsu.

"That was easy!" chirped Happy.

"Let's burn it then" Natsu smiled wickedly as her hand burst into flame.

"Wait a minute you pyromaniac! Th-this author is Kemu Zaleon. I'm a big fan of his work. Whoa!" starry eyed, she held the book above her head fully inspecting it. "I thought I'd read all of his books… Does that mean that this is unpublished" Natsu had to cover her sensitive dragon ears as Lucy let out a fan girl squeal.

"Whatever let's burn it"

"What are you talking about? This is cultural heritage! There's no way we can burn it" Lucy hugged the book protectively against her chest, knowing deep down that if the dragon slayer really wanted it she'd have it by now.

"You're abandoning your job" Happy exclaimed.

"Then let's pretend we burnt it. I'll keep this book" Lucy begged.

"I will not lie" Natsu crossed her arms around her generous chest.

"You heard me right? This is the only copy in the world… if you burn it, I can't read it anymore!"

Natsu sighed and rubbed her face in frustration. 'Christ this girl is almost as bad as Levi when it comes to books'. Before she could come up with a solution the ground seemed to turn to liquid at the other side of the room and the duke of Evaroo jumped out.

"Oh, I see. That's what you guys are after. I'm glad I let you guys into my palace. Boyoyoyoyyo I'm a genius" he exclaimed self righteously.

"See… all because you were slow" Natsu huffed.

"Hmph… I was wondering what the mages were after so frequently and it's that worthless book"

'Worthless?' Natsu thought.

"So I can keep it then?" Lucy said teary eyed.

"Nope no matter how worthless it is it still belongs to me"

"All we have to do is burn it and we'll be done here" Natsu said exasperated.

"No! Absolutely not"

"Lucy. It's. Our. Job." Natsu growled.

"Then at least let me read it" Lucy dropped to her knees and began reading.

"BULL SHIT! I don't like this. How dare you touch the book that belongs to The Duke of Evaroo! Come Vanish Brothers" The bookshelves on the right hand side of the room opened up revealing an archway leading into a different room. Two figures began to make their way through the newly discovered passageway.

"It's finally time for business" one said. "Good afternoon"

The man on the right had his head shaved except for a rather long plat that grew at the top of his neck/base of his head. He had four tattoos on his face and a heavy looking object strapped to his back. The guy beside him was taller and had a bigger nose and more hair. He had tattoos twirling up his arm.

"These brats are Fairy Tail mages?" he asked.

Happy and Natsu instantly recognised the insignias on their arms. They were from a mercenary guild called the southern wolves.

"Boyoyoyyo! Southern wolves are always hungry. Prepare to die."

Natsu and Happy's faces became serious; they were ready for a fight, Lucy, completely oblivious, kept reading her book.

"What a joke"

"Natsu, buy me some time. This book seems to hold some kind of secret" Lucy called running out of the room, book in hand, leaving the occupants of the room confused.

"Secret?" the surprised duke stared after Lucy. "Change of plan. I'll get her myself. Obliterate that other brat before I get back. Oh and don't get blood on the carpet, it's new" he twirled magically into the ground.

"Selfish clients tire me out"

"It's become troublesome" Natsu sighed. "Happy can you go after Lucy?" Natsu asked, stretching out her arms.

"The opponents are two Southern wolves, Natsu. I'll support you" Happy was worried these guys had a fearsome reputation.

"Just me will be enough. I'll leave Lucy to you"

Happy flew off wishing his friend the best.

"Come, fire mage" The platted guy beckoned Natsu to come forward with his hand.

"Hmm, how do you know I'm a fire mage?"

"Fu fu fu. We saw everything on the surveillance crystal" chuckled 'brother A'.

"That girl is a key holder type, a stellar spirit mage, isn't she? 7 contracts. The cat is no doubt a 'wings' type ability" the other (brother B) droned.

"And you. You melted the glass and you wore flames on your legs… your most likely ability type is a flame mage."

"You observed us well. That means you're prepared to end up charred right?"

"Flame mages are the easiest kind of opponent for me" brother A said taking the object off his back.

"Is that so?" Natsu intrigued, raised an eyebrow.

"It seems like the mages of fairy Tail think they are the strongest or something."

"It is true that we do hear a lot about you. So we'll approve it's status as a guild."

"But a mage is a mage."

"You are no match for the professional fighters, mercenary soldiers."

"Like us"

Natsu was beginning to notice the annoying habit each brother had of finishing the others sentence. She was going to be sure to shut them up before they could do it again

"Then why don't you come and get me" Natsu smirked as her fingers lit up like flames. The fire flickered and rose forming words above Natsu's hand. "Both of you at the same time will be fine" The flame blazed brightly, its light glinting off Natsu's eyes ominously, 'Come On' it read.

"She's looking down on us brother"

"This should be easy business don't you think?"

Natsu was grabbed by her waist coat and thrown through the wall of the library. Flipping backwards and landing like a cat, Natsu glared up at her opponents from a crouched position.

"It's okay for you to break your employer's house?" she asked.

"Do you know the weak point of a mage?"

"Can't handle transportation?" Natsu was only being half sarcastic.

"It's their body. One cannot learn magic without training their intellect and spirit as a result during the process of mastering magic; mages bodies do not get enough training. Which means compared to us who train our bodies day and night, you are no match in either power or speed"

"One time there was this mage. He spent his whole life mastering curse magic that could break the opponent's bones. We encountered him but before he could cast the curse spell" the big nosed brother chuckled. "One hit and we broke his bones. Years of effort wasted by one hit."

"Nice story… but why aren't any of your attacks hitting me" Natsu stuck out her tongue.

"I see… your speed is above average. You have trained yourself somewhat"

"Somewhat" Natsu scoffed beckoning the brother with her index finger.

"Brother there is no way she could avoid that attack"

Both brothers attacked Natsu at the same time coming from different angles. Natsu was crushed into the ground so hard it made a hole and cracks.

"This is the Vanish brothers united attack: Heaven and earth extinct slaying attack!"

"No one has ever survived after taking this atta…" The brothers stared in shock as Natsu climbed out of the rumble unharmed.

"No one has survived… and?" Natsu looked bored as she dusted some of the rumble off her waist coat and pants. "Oh well" Natsu sucked in a breath before filling her mouth with the familiar burn of fire. Natsu blew out; flames filled the room around the brothers.

Natsu stared in shock as her flames seemed attracted to the large pan looking weapon. The pan absorbed her flames.

"My pan absorbs all the flames, multiplies its power and sends it right back!"

Flames shot at Natsu faster and hotter than when they left her mouth.

"A roasted fairy! Perfect for hungry wolves"

Natsu leapt out of the flames, body alight, she grinned wickedly.

"What" they screamed.

"The flames didn't work. No… even if he's a fire mage that can't be…"

Natsu grabbed the face of each brother and sent them flying. "Salamander's wing attack" she bellowed.

"Now shall I look for Lucy?" Natsu walked away from the wreckage and unconscious bodies casually with her hands behind her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If you don't tell me what that secret is I'll break your arms" In response to this Lucy simply stuck her tongue out at the greedy man. "Behave you brat. That is my book. I made Kemu Zaleon write it. So the secret of the book is mine too!" He twisted her arms to breaking point before Lucy was heroically saved by a flying cat.

"Happy!" Lucy exclaimed. "The tables have turned. If you give me this book, I may forgive you" she held up her keys, mentally deciding even if he did give her the book she'd have to be able to hit him at least once.

"Ah ha! Stellar spirit magic huh? Boyoyoyoy. You're a fan of literature yet you're using that phrase incorrectly. You should say 'the tables have turned' only when your position has turned from a disadvantage to an advantage"

"Open a door to the crab, Cancer" Lucy chanted

"CRAB" Happy squealed. "I bet he'll say 'Kani' at the end of his sentences! I'm 100% sure. He is a crab, I know it"

"Lucy, what kind of hair style would you like today-ebi?" the stellar spirit asked.

"Cant you read the atmosphere? Now is not the time to get a haircut. It's a battle finish that moustache guy off!"

"Okay-ebi"

"It's like expecting a straight punch and getting a hook instead" Happy sobbed looking utterly defeated. He was so disappointed. "You may ask him to go back now."

"Open the door to the virgin" Lucy gasped as she saw the Duke twist his key in the air. "Virgo" he shouted. "Retrieve the book!"

The huge ugly mage appeared out of the cloud of smoke in front of Lucy, Happy and Cancer. If that wasn't shocking enough Natsu was clinging to her back.

"I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON" she shouted to Lucy.

"Don't tell me you, a human, passed through the spirit world! Impossible" Lucy clutched her hair, she wasn't able to figure any of this out, it should be completely impossible, yet there Natsu was just hanging there nonchalantly.

"Lucy what should I do?" Natsu didn't really understand what was happening.

"Virgo! Get rid of this nuisance quick"

"Get rid of her" Lucy ordered Natsu.

'Get rid of her' that, Natsu was able to fully comprehend. "ALL right" Natsu lit her fist on fire and punched the maid straight in the face, knocking the stellar spirit out instantly.

Lucy used this distraction to coil her whip around the pervy duke. "You can't escape now".

"You've done an extravagant job Lucy. You truly are a mage of Fairy Tail"

"AYE"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading :)


	8. The Unfinished Quest

Hi again guys :)

Thanks for reading!

Enjoy the chapter

Lucy held out the golden book towards the man who had employed them. He flinched in surprise and disgust at the sight of the book.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stammered, he had employed them to destroy the book not give it to him, he had never wanted to have to see the book that led to his father's death. "If I remember correctly I asked you to destroy it."

"It's not that hard to destroy. You can do it yourself Kaby-san" Lucy offered the book to him.

"Th-then I'll incinerate it. I don't even want to look at this book"

"I understand why you cannot tolerate the existence of this book. It's to protect your father's pride. You are the son of Kemu Zaleon aren't you?"

"WHAT!?" Natsu exclaimed in the background.

Ignoring her outburst Lucy continued. "Have you ever read this book?"

"No... I've heard of it from my father, but never read it. But it'd be a waste of time to read it. My father told me that this book is a piece of trash"

Fathers being a touchy subject with Natsu she instantly got angry. "Is that why you're gonna burn it? Burning it just because it's not a good book, what the hell are you thinking!? Your Daddy wrote that book". Steam began to come out of Natsu mouth as her anger rose, Lucy had to hold her back before she throttled that guy in the face.

"Natsu! I told you it's to protect his pride" Lucy shouted finding it increasingly hard to hold the dragon slayer back for long. Natsu calmed down but still scowled at the man beneath her pink bangs.

"My father was ashamed to have written 'Day Break'" the man sighed before explaining. "31 years ago my father came home after being gone for three years. He came into the house, walked right past me, tied a rope around the top of his right arm and took out an axe. 'I'm done for. I'm going to quit being a writer. I'll never write a book again!' he said before cutting off him own hand"

~~~~~~~~MEMORY~~~~~~~~

"You're here Kaby. Fu fu fu. You've grown a little" my father smiled up at me and I filled with rage, how dare he act so nonchalant.

"You're an idiot. Didn't I tell you 3 years ago that you'd regret it if you were to write such a trashy book!? How could you write a book about a perverted nobleman like him!?" my voice was beginning to raise.

"The pay was good…" he replied

"You're pathetic"

"Yeah it ended up being the worst piece of trash…"

"You abandoned your family for 3 years to write that piece of trash. What were you thinking?" I screamed at him I was shaking with anger and grief now.

"You were always on my mind" he smiled up at me, it was a weary smile, his eyes were closed and he looked worn out.

"You made a good move when you said you'd quit writing, someone with no pride can never be a writer…nor a father" I stormed out of the room.

~~~~~~PRESENT TIME~~~~~~~

"Right after that my father committed suicide. I hated him even after he passed. I hated him for the fact that he was too weak to stand up for himself. But as time passed by, I came to regret the words I spoke that day, maybe if I hadn't said such terrible things he wouldn't have killed himself. That's why I wanted to eliminate this piece of trash from the world, only with this atonement can he regain his pride as a writer" the man struck a match and held it to the book. "Now my Father will…"

Just before the flames touched the cover of the book, it began glowing. Kaby let go of the book but it remained frozen mid air giving off a magic light. The title 'DAYBREAK' rose off the cover of the book.

"The letters are floating" screamed Happy.

"Your father cast a spell on the book" Lucy explained

"S-spell?"

Each letter rearranged itself and hit the cover with a clicking sound, like they were snapping back into place. Everyone in the room stared in shock as they read the cover 'DEAR KABY'.

"Yes, he cast a spell that shuffled the characters in the book, including contents and everything else" as Lucy spoke these words the book flew open flicking through all the pages rearranging the letters at an impossible rate. Glowing words flew out of the book and filled the room, surrounding everyone in a beautiful light.

"Oh pretty" Happy poked at the floating letters.

Lucy continued her explanation. "The reason he quit being a writer was not only because he wrote the worst book in existence but probably because he also wrote the best book in existence. A book which contains letters to Kaby-san, that was what Kemu Zaleon wanted to leave behind"

…'You were always on my mind'…

The book shut with a bang and fell into the hands of Kaby, with shaking hands he opened it and read some of it's pages.

"I never really understood him…" a tear tracked its way down his check.

"If you understood how a writers mind worked you'd lose all the pleasure in reading a book" Lucy smiled.

"Thank you. I can't burn this book" he sniffed.

"Then we won't need our reward either" Natsu said.

"Huh?" Lucy's eyes rounded.

"We were asked to destroy the book and we failed to accomplish that"

"N-no … we cant do that to you" the husband and wife stuttered at the kind pink haired girl.

"They're right it's his generosity lets just accept it" Lucy looked a little desperate.

"I said we don't want it so we don't want it. You should go back to your own home" Natsu looked at them knowingly before leaving the house.

Lucy raced after them. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU! How could you turn down 2 million jewels like that?"

"If we accept money for something we didn't accomplish it'll just taint Fairy Tail's name" Natsu said over her shoulder keeping up the same pace. "Everything turned out well, so who cares"

"They didn't have the money in the end anyway. How did you notice about the house?" Lucy sighed.

"Their scent was different then the scent of the house, it didn't make sense unless they didn't actually live there. The rest was easy to guess from there"

"How long have to known they wouldn't be able to pay us"

"I came to the conclusion about 3 minutes after meeting them, not that it mattered anyway, doesn't change the fact we accepted the job" She smiled at Lucy.

They continued walking Lucy got a dreamy look on her face when she began thinking about her writing. "I envy him" she mumbled under her voice.

Having the keen hearing that she did Natsu was able to pick this up, she smirked at Lucy. "I knew it… You were trying to hide it last time I was in your room, the pages. It's a story you write isn't it"

"D-don't tell anyone about it okay!"

"Why not?"

"I-Im not good at it yet! It would be embarrassing if someone read it"

"Don't worry no one would read it anyway" Happy chirped cheekily.

Gajeel's P.O.V:

I looked in the mirror.

Shaggy black hair, silver piercings and a scowl stared back at me. I was not a very approachable looking guy, which don't get me wrong worked just grande who wanted people annoying them anyway, it's just for some reason the thought made my scowl deepen.

The aspects of my reflection that stood out the most though, were my blood red eyes. If anything they were the scariest part of my appearance.

I hated my eyes, the colour a constant reminder that I did, despite what I told myself and everyone else, have emotions beside anger.

Dragon Slayers are stronger then average humans in almost every way, not just physically but emotionally as well. They feel stronger emotions. If a Dragon Slayer loves you it's for life, never anyone else, they would give their life for you, do anything to make you smile. A dragon slayers true happiness is like taking magic mushrooms there's no higher feeling. Their loyalty unquestionable, their friendship unbreakable and their determination unbeatable. That being said an angry dragon doesn't even leave corpses. A betrayed slayer learns from their mistakes and never trusts again.

It is thought that dragon slayers feel emotions so deeply that it effects their bodies, changing them to mirror what is inside, most commonly the eyes.

Mine weren't always red...


	9. Erza's back in town

**Sup :)**

**Thanks for the reviews loved em !**

**Please enjoy the next chapter**

**Thanks again for reading :)**

**By the way I always forget to write this and will probably forget for the next chapter as well but I don't own Fairy Tail (you know just in case you thought i did)**

**If I did Natsu would probably be a girl :)**

 

* * *

 

 

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

"Hmmmmmmm" I stood looking up at the available jobs on the board.

"Search for a magic bracelet... Nope... Remove spell from cursed stick... Wouldn't even know where to begin with that one... Fortune telling love with astrology... Eh no?... Exterminating a devil on a volcano!?... Definitely not, I just hope Natsu doesn't see that and decide to drag me along, I've had to many near death experiences for one week!"

"If you find anything that interests you, let me know since masters not here right now" Mira smiled at Lucy.

"Oh yeah your right" Lucy said noticing master wasn't in his normal place on the bar.

"He has to attend the regular meeting so he'll be out for a while"

"Regular meeting?"

"It's a meeting where guild masters from different provinces come to report about their guilds. It's different from the council meetings... It's kinda hard to explain. Reedus can I borrow your light pen?"

After being handed the pen Mira began writing mid air. She drew out a glowing organisational chart.

"The ten council members who have connections to the government hold the highest position in the Mage world. They exist to protect the order in the world. They also punish mages who commit crimes. Guild masters are right under them. Their job is to smoothen communication between guilds in every province and to notify their guild members about council decisions as well as bringing them together. It's quite a hard job to do." Mira explained.

"I had no idea that each guild had a connection to one another"

"Connections between guilds are important. If you neglect them..."

"People from the darkness will come and get you" growled an ominous voice behind me.

I shrieked and jumped away from the voice.

I turned around to see my dragon slayer partner clutching her stomach giggling on the floor.

"Ha ha ha... She squealed like such a girl" she giggled between gasps for breath.

"Don't scare me like that" I reprimanded, it had no affect though.

"People from the darkness exist though, don't think they don't" Mira said completely serious, gaining my full attention. "We call guilds that don't belong to the league, Dark Guilds"

"They don't follow the law so they're scary" Natsu smirked at me trying and succeeding in creeping me out.

"They'll come and recruit you then" I said referring to Natsu's lack of respect for the law when it came to finishing a job.

"Either way, why don't you choose a job already?"

"We chose one without consulting you last time so you get to pick this time" Happy hovered in the air beside Natsu's shoulder.

"Don't joke around! We're splitting up" I said flicking my hair over my shoulder dramatically dismissing them.

"Why?" Natsu and Happy tilted their heads to the side like confused puppies.

"You wouldn't mind taking in just any blonde girl would you?!"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked. "... You're right though. But we chose you because you seem to be a nice person" Natsu smiled.

"You don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone" I turned my attention towards the black haired guy named Gray who was only wearing his boxers. "I heard that you did a great job last time. I bet you'll get plenty of recruitment offers"

"Lucy would you like to make a love team with me? Just the two of us tonight" Loki asked. He was such a creepy flirt. I'll admit I had a crush on him when I read about him in magazines but I'm definitely over it.

"See? You defeated two mercenaries from the southern wolves guild and a gorilla like woman, right? You're amazing" Gray encouraged.

"That was all Natsu" I said dejectedly.

"It was you bitch" Gray said grabbing Natsu's scarf.

"You got a problem with that, bastard?" Natsu growled back. They both gave the other stink eyes.

Mira decided to nip the fight in the bud before an all out brawl began. "Gray you're outfit?" She said smiling.

"Ahhhh! I forgot it again" he said looking down him well toned body only seeing his underwear.

"What a pain in the ass" Natsu snickered.

"Did you just call me a pain in the ass you flaming piece of shit?!"

"A massive pain in the ass, you perverted punk!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

And with that I watched as they threw kicks and punches at each other. Their relationship was really confusing, they seemed to hate each other, but for some reason I had the feeling that neither would question kicking anyone's ass if someone else did what they were doing to each other to one of them...weird relationships that dysfunctional could only thrive in Fairy Tail.

My attention was snapped away from the fight when Loki stepped up a bit to close to me.

"You're beautiful. Even looking at you through sunglasses you are beautiful. If I looked at you with naked eyes, they'd probably shatter to pieces ..."

"Then by all means take off the glasses" I sighed sarcastically. His eyes travelled down my body, pausing on my right hip before widening.

"Wuooh! Y-you're a stellar spirit mage!?"

"Yep yep yep" Happy nodded his headed. "She has a bull, and a crab that doesn't speak properly, and a fish lady, and a snowman"

"What a quirk of fate" Loki said before sprinting away. "Sorry but this is the end of us" he shouted over his shoulder.

"What just happened?"

"Loki isn't very good at dealing with stellar spirit mages" Mira said. "I bet something happened in the past involving a girl" Mira seemed to be the kind of bar tender who liked to get involved in others relationships, well intentioned but a gossip girl at heart. Just then Loki came sprinting back towards the bar.

"Shit. Natsu! Gray!" He panted. "ERZA IS BACK!"

"Argh" they screamed in unison.

Everyone turned towards the door as it slammed open. A woman with long flowing red hair waltzed in wearing armour on her upper body and holding a humongous pointed rock above her. The thing she was holding looked about three times her size and five times her weight, the ease at which she was carrying it was baffling.

"I think I'm going to go..." Loki said edging towards the door.

"I'm back. Is master present at the moment?" Her voice seemed to project around the guild, it rang with an authority that demanded respect.

"Welcome back! Master's attending the regular meeting" Mira seemed to be the only person unaffected by this woman's intimidating aura.

"I see..." She said.

"Erza-san... W-what is that... Humongous thing?" A guild member asked the question that was everyone's mind.

"Oh this" she said looking at it. "The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon I subdued... It was so pretty I brought it back as a souvenir... Will it be a nuisance" she asked.

"N-noo not at all!" Stuttered the brunette.

'Oh so it's the horn of monster she defeated, that all. Wait a fricking minute what fucking size was the monster to have a horn like that I thought t o myself. A shiver ran down my spine I was still getting used to the idea of people being so inhumanly strong.

"Anyway guys... I've heard you've been causing trouble again" gulps were heard from almost everyone in the guild. "Even if master forgives you for it. I won't"

"Who is she?" I asked.

"That's Erza, she's really strong" Happy squeaked.

"Kana, that's an inappropriate drinking posture. Random person over there, if you're going to dance do it outside. Wakaba a your cigarette butts are all over the floor. Nav... are you still hanging around the request board, pick a job already! You guys give me so much trouble" she sighed. "By the way where are Natsu and Gray?"

"Aye" Happy pointed towards the previously fighting pair.

"H-hey Erza, w-we're b-being g-g-good to each other... as alway" Gray stuttered, his arm draped over Natsu's tanned shoulder.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed, they were both sweating profusely. I gulped and took a step back this woman must definitely be a monster to induce this kind of reaction.

"I'm glad to see you are both getting along. I actually have a favour to ask of both of you. I heard something troubling at work usually I would consult master about this, but this is urgent so... I need your help. You'll come with me right?"

"Eh?"

"Huh?"

Both mages seemed taken aback at the question. Their expressions in any other situation would have been hilarious.

There were murmurs all over the guild. This was obviously not a usual thing. In fact everyone seemed shocked.

"What could it be?" Happy whispered to himself.

"We'll leave tomorrow. Prepare yourselves" Erza said walking away.

"Ah... But"

"I never said I'd come!" Natsu growled.

Ignoring both of their protests Erza kept walking.

"I'll tell you about the details on the way" she left the guild silent.

"Erza, Gray and Natsu... I never imagined this but... It might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail" Mira murmured. This caused more murmurs around the hall.

"Impossible" Gray shouted. "It's annoying enough to be with her, and now I'll have Erza as well"

"This team is impossible! Besides I don't want to go!" Natsu said crossing her arms.

 

* * *

 

 

**(Magnolia station)**

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

"Why does Erza need our help?" I growled angrily. I was agitated I didn't like being told what jobs to do and having no say in it, on top of that having to do said job with Gray and Erza.

"How would I know? If she does need 'help' I alone would be sufficient" Gray scowled.

"Then why don't you go by yourself! I don't want to go!" I shouted.

"Fine then don't come! Get yourself killed by Erza afterwards for all I care" Gray and I were now on the brink of a fight, foreheads pressed together steam coming off where our skin touched. Cold bastard.

"You two are causing so much trouble. Shut up! Geez, why can't you guys get along with each other" Lucy crossed her arms obviously exasperated at our behaviour.

"Why are you here anyway?" I raised a pink eyebrow.

"Mira-san asked me to come along" she replied defensively.

She lost my attention when I heard Gray say something about my sleeping bag.

It only took a few seconds before the fight escalated to its previous level of raised voices, death glares and steam.

"Oh look there's Erza!" Lucy screamed. The effect was immediate Gray's arm went around my shoulder and mine around his waist, fake smiles were plastered on our faces. Said smiles soon disappeared though when we both heard the blonde giggling.

"You tricked us" we shouted together.

She giggled. Gray huffed. And I held back a smile, Lucy was having her 'Fairy Tail moments' more and more frequently.

"Why do I have to do a job with that woman. My stomach starting to hurt already!" Gray grumbled to my left. I would never admit it but I was beginning to feel similar.

"Want some fish?" Happy cutely offered.

"No"

Erza decided this was a good time to appear and as usual she came with an unrealistic amount of luggage. Unrealistic being more then everything in my house including furniture and appliances. She looked at Lucy quizzically.

"You were in Fairy Tail yesterday?" I honestly zoned out the rest of the conversation.

As everyone was about to leave I crossed my arms arms my chest.

"I don't know what the job involves this time, but I'll only do it with you on one condition" Erza raised a red eyebrow at this.

"Condition?"

"When we return fight me, I'm different then last time" I commanded.

"I agree, Gray do you wish to fight me as well?" Gray just shock his head...

"Let's do it then" I shouted, my hair lit up in pink flames, I was getting fired up!

"Uhhhhh!" I moaned. My stomach clenched, my head was swimming and I was gagging.

"You're so hopeless Natsu" all I could do was groan at Gray. He wasn't helping at all.

Oh god I just got sick in my mouth! Why? Why the hell must this be my weakness? Why can't I be afraid of puppets or thunder like normal people? Why must my body give up on me when moving in these evil machines? I heard mumblings from Lucy, Erza and Gray. They were probably talking about the job. I should be trying to get the brief but honestly I couldn't give a shit at this point I was way to sick to care. Besides I'd just do what I normally do, set some stuff on fire and kick the ass of anyone who tries to get in my way. My train of thought was broken when Erza's hand gently led me over to sit beside her. I knew what was coming next. It had happened before and it would happen again. Erza would put me out of my misery. Despite the few seconds of excruciating pain in my stomach it was worth it to stop the travel sickness.

Unconscious bliss ...

 

* * *

 

 

**...(Dream)...**

'Eh...where am I?' I said, but the words didn't come out they just echoed around my head...

'Well that's fucking creepy' I looked around, tall trees surrounded me, the sound of animals scurrying through grass and bushes were the only noises that echoed through this uninhabited place. I was I in the middle of the forest, it was dark out and freezing cold. The light the moon and stars provided was only enough for me to see a few metres in front of me.

I realised then it was a dream, which was weird, usually I wasn't aware when I was dreaming. 'I guess it's better then being on a train, I just hope Erza didn't kill me or something with that punch cause this is weird'.

Snap

The sound of twigs snapping alerted me to my company. I saw a small boy with dark black hair walking with a much taller man. The man had the same coloured hair as the boy and held a lantern as he led them through the forest. The young boy looked slightly malnourished, like he hadn't had a proper meal in days. The man although better fed, looked worse then the boy, like he was broken.

I silently gasped when I saw the light of the lantern flash off the mans eyes, they were dead, this man had given up hope a while ago, it was clear in his eyes. I suddenly felt a fierce need to protect this boy, my gut was telling me it would not end up well for him. There was another feeling that hit me though, I couldn't quite place it. It was almost as if I wasn't supposed to be here. These weren't my dreams I was intruding I wasn't supposed to see this.

"Why are we here father?" The boy asked the man. The sound of his voice indicating that he was in fact younger then he looked, definitely younger then Romeo I thought to myself. "We don't usually go hunting this late. Does Mairead insist on more meat for another baby shower. I thought you were only supposed to have one of those Father?"

"Your step mother will have as many gatherings as she feels is necessary to welcome the coming birth of our first child together" the father snapped. "A fresh start" he said under his breathe. My hands balled up into fists as I saw the little boy flinch as if struck.

"I'm sorry Father, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was just curious" the boy looked at his shoes when his father didn't reply.

They came to a stop a few feet away from me, they were obviously unable to see me but from this distance I could see the difference in the quality of clothing between the boy and his father. Bile rose in my throat, the boy wasn't fed enough and was wearing old hand-me-downs when his father appeared to be a middle class man who had more then enough. It was then that I noticed my hands were wet. Four nail marks leaked blood onto the palm of my hands, I had been squeezing my fists to tightly.

"I need you to wait here son. I'll be back before morning, be sure not to follow me" the man sat his son down on a nearby rock before turning his back and beginning to walk away.

"B-but Father, it's really dark"

"Stay there and wait"

The boy sniffled back tears, he was obviously not fond of the idea but nodded.

The father looked over his shoulder one last time "Goodbye Gajeel" he said before walking off taking the warm light of the lantern with him.

I screamed at the father to come back, shouted at him, threatened, I tried to chase the fading light, but no sounds escaped my mouth and my body didn't move. I was not a character in this dream I was a spectator. I knew the ominous feeling in my stomach wasn't lying, knew that my ears were not tricking me when they heard the finality of the Father's farewell. I looked back at the boy sitting on the rock. His midnight black hair covered the eyes I had yet to see. His shoulders were drooped and his breathing ragged, he knew as well. He had heard the truth behind his Fathers words.

I don't know how long I stood there looking at him sitting On that rock. He had stopped sniffling, his hands no longer balled up the cloth of his trousers in tight fists, he didn't shiver from the cold, he didn't do anything, he had finished waiting, he had given up hope. He just sat there, doing nothing.

"Goodbye Father"


	10. Chapter 10

 

**Gajeel P.O.V:**

"Goodbye Father..."

I woke up gasping for breathe. Sweat covered my body, my heart was racing. I could hear my pulse in my ears, images from the nightmare, my memories, flashed through my brain. This was an unfortunately familiar feeling. I always had similar dreams around this time of year. Today was the day that my f-that man left me in the woods to die, the day he chose his new family over me. I would remember that day forever. I would remember my blind faith in my father even after all the shit he and my step mom put me through. I sat there on that rock for three days after he left me. My body felt pain, hunger, thirst and the dying need for company but my mind refused to process those feelings.

"Uh" I groaned getting out of bed. I stretched my aching body. I think I received some damage last night taking down those dark guild assholes. Not that it matters they came out much worse then me. Looking out my hotel window I almost felt sorry for the people that lived here. I hadn't really been careful when fighting those punks. We managed to leave a good few collapsing buildings in our wake. Ironically enough the village was still repairing itself after some crazy mages crashed a boat into the harbour and burnt most of the surrounding area.

Droplets of rain clung to the glass of my bedroom window. I still didn't know what attracted me to this shitty town. I was coming back from a job and it just seemed to call to me, something about this place had been comforting, the smell of something in the air. Still curious as to what said smell was I opened the window and took a deep breathe. The smell from the previous night wasn't there. A droplet of water hit my nose.

"Well shit" I said. The rain had obviously washed away any signs of who or what I was smelling. I felt a pang of disappointment. I should know that smell, it should be easy to place.

I like all dragon slayers had an instinctive animalistic side. It doesn't speak but it tells me things, gives me feelings. And ever since it caught a whiff of that scent it had been chanting, screaming excitedly.

'Mine!'

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V:**

"Goodbye Father..." the sound of the boys voice shattered me. My previously unmoving body dropped to its knees. My shoulder jerked upwards every breathe between sobs I took. The dam had broken. Tears streamed down my face, covering my cheeks in trails of salty water. I screamed and sobbed, hiccuped and cried. I cried for the boy, I shed the tears he was to broken to. I cursed his father and obviously horrid step-mother. How dare they do this! HOW DARE THEY HURT HIM! My 'inner dragon' screamed (inner dragon referring to the instincts Gajeel was referring to not an actual dragon inside her). Thinking of the boys parents quickly turned me from sadness to rage. My eyes dried and changed colour. Even though I was unable to see my reflection I knew that they had turned pitch black. I don't think I have ever been this angry. Steam rolled off my body, my hands were on fire and my hair was up in flames.

I looked up at the forgotten boy, but before my eyes could focus on him I was being dragged away. I felt a tug in my stomach and began hearing the voice of some guy who seemed to be close by. I was entering the conscious world. I tried my hardest to grab hold of the dream, to stay there in the woods. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around the boy and give him the love he'd been neglected growing up.

"Don't ignore me, I know you're awake" I heard distantly.

I was pissed to say the least.

'Whoever's woken me is going to be punched so hard they'll be shitting teeth' I decided before opening my eyes.

**(Elsewhere)**

**No Ones P.O.V:**

Erza dragged her mountain of baggage off the train with super human ease while continuing her explanation for their impromptu job.

"Wait. Lullaby?" Gray questioned.

"The lullaby. Is it some sort of magic that can put people to sleep?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but considering its sealed it probably contains some powerful magic" Erza had a really serious look in her eyes.

"I don't get it..." Gray said. "So you came across some folks who wanted to unseal some unknown magic, coulda been their job, nothing special.

"Yeah. That's what I told myself . I didn't give it any more thought... Until I remembered the name Eligor. The ace of the Mage guild Eisenwald. His name was Shinigami Eligor"

"Shinigami!" Lucy squeaked not liking the sound of this person.

"It's a nickname people have him because he kept taking up assassination requests. The council forbids mages to take up assassinations but Eligor wanted the money. Six years ago the guild was ousted from the Mage guild league and is now considered a dark guild"

"I see" Gray nodded his head.

"Lucy's skin is producing juice!" Happy shouted pointing at the beads of sweat that dotted the now nervous mage. Lucy didn't like the idea of going up against a dark guild at all.

"Ousted! Weren't they punished?" She exclaimed.

"They were, Eisenwald's master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband itself, but most dark guilds keep functioning regardless"

"Maybe I should go home" Lucy said stepping backwards towards the emptying train.

"It was a mistake on my part. We wouldn't have to be here if I had remembered the name Eligor in that bar! I would've put them all in a blood offering" killer intent oozed off Erza's body.

"Right ... If it were just the guys at the bar you probably could have handled them yourself Erza. But when it's an entire guild?" Gray looked at her, asking what she was planning with his eyes.

"They got a hold of this magic known as Lullaby and are plotting something. It seems to me that we cannot over look this matter. We'll march into Eisenwald and deal with whoever gets in our way"

"Sounds interesting" Gray smirked in excitement.

"I shouldn't have come" Lucy groaned.

"You're making more juice" Happy laughed.

Lucy ignored him. She was to busy regretting her decision to come. There was a reason Erza hadn't invited her, this was way out of her league. Sure she was pretty good at using her keys but she didn't have the same experience as Gray or Natsu.

"Wait... Where's Natsu?"

...

3 laws broken, 2 unconscious people and 10 minutes later Gray, Erza and Lucy were driving a 'borrowed' magic vehicle down the tracks trying to catch up with the train they had left their nakama on. About 5 metres from the train they all saw the glass window closest to them shatter as a blur of black and pink came flying through it.

Said blur managed to knock Gray off the vehicle and send him flying to the ground.

"Natsu?"

Gray pushed Natsu off of him and stood up rubbing his abused forehead. "Ouch! What the hell are you doing Natsu. You punk!"

"I lost my memory from the impact... Who are you? You smell" Natsu replied.

"We're sorry Natsu" Happy squeaked guiltily.

"Happy, Lucy, Erza! How could you leave me behind! You're terrible"

"Wow, what selective amnesia you have Natsu" Gray huffed crossing his arms.

"I'm happy that you're safe" Erza hugged her pinkette friend, unintentionally smashing Natsu's face against her metal chest plate.

"Safe! How was I safe when some freak decided to pick a fight with me on the train!" Natsu screeched. "What was it Asinwall... No... Osnowell... No... Eis...Eis... What was that guys guild called. It's on the tip of my tongue. That bastard wouldn't shut up about it"

"Eisenwald?" Gray offered.

"Yes yes that's it! Wait how did u know that Gray? You friends with that asshole?" Unable to continue Natsu was punched in the face by Erza.

"Idiot" she screamed. "Eisenwald is what we're after!"

"And how the fuck was I supposed to know that?"

"Weren't you listening to the brief I gave on the train?" Lucy sweat dropped she seemed to be the only one who remembered that Erza had knocked Natsu out on the ride in.

"He was in the train earlier, wasnt he? We can just chase it down. What did he look like?" Erza questioned.

"Nothing special. He carried a flute with a three eyed skull on the end of it"

"That's gross" Gray scoffed, some people just didn't have any taste.

"The flute is the lullaby!" Lucy suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at her confused. "I've only ever read about it in books, but among forbidden magic there is a murder curse right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just like the name it will curse the target and cast death. It's black magic" Ezra replied.

"Well if I'm right Lullaby is much worse"

* * *

**(Kunugi Station)**

As the last train pulled into the station, a tall tattooed man walked through the front doors surrounded by a mafia of dangerous looking dark mages.

"Get all the guests and the driver off the train. Eisenwald is taking over" he approached a slightly bruised looking guy who was getting off the train. "I heard that you were gonna come on this train so We've been waiting for ya, Kageyama"

"I managed to break the seal" Kageyama smirked, handing the man a flute.

"This flute at first was just tool to murder curse someone but the great dark mage Zeref further developed its potential. He created a weapon of mass destruction in the form of this little flute. This terrible little thing kills anyone who hears it's lullaby. Mass murder curse magic. Brilliant indeed Zeref" he said.

Cheers echoed thought the halls of the now empty train station.

"Let the show begin"

 


	11. Chapter 11

  
"If someone plays that flute hundreds of people could die. Human lives will be ended by the melody of the flute" Erza replied shouting over the wind.

"I know that, but right now we are clueless about their intention. Considering we might end up having to fight them you should slow down so your magic won't be drained before it's needed." Gray urged.

"I don't care. If worse comes to worst and I can't summon any weapons I'll grab a stick and fight. Besides I still have you guys"

Inside the carriage sat a blonde celestial mage, a blue cat and a green dragon slayer.

"I think I had something to tell you Lucy, but I can't remember it…" Happy flicked his tail back and forth trying to remember.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I just said I can't remember"

"You're making me curious try harder to remember."

"I don't feel so good" Natsu mumbled handing half out of the window trying to get as much of her body out of the vehicle as possible.

"Natsu! You're going to fall out" Lucy warned grabbing the pinkette by the scarf and pulling her back into the car.

"Ugh… Just push me off!" Natsu said trying and failing to put up a fight.

While pulling Natsu through the window Lucy caught a glance of smoke coming from the centre of the town. Erza obviously seeing this sped up the car even more. They reached the source in a few seconds. Oshibana station. Abandoning the car Erza hurried towards the noise, the others following close behind. Lucy dragging Natsu.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please stay back its dangerous here. A train was derailed by accident, so no one is allowed to go into the station. Until we can confirm the safety inside it'll be closed to the public" a man in a police uniform boomed through a megaphone. He was sweating and fidgety, nervously instructing the angry curious crowd.

"Derailment?"

"No, I heard it's a terrorist" someone shouted.

Whispers, murmurs and shouts spread through the crowd of concerned civilians. The uneasiness only made it harder for the Fairy Tail mages to make their ways through the sea of people.

"What's going on inside?" Erza questioned the nearest guard.

"Who are you" he asked back. Not liking his answer Erza headed butted him and moved on the next guard.

"What's going on" Erza asked again. The exact same thing kept happening.

"She only likes people who answer immediately, doesn't she?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"You know her better now" Gray said referring to the initial idolisation Lucy had for the red headed S ranked mage.

Six unconscious guards later Erza finally got some answers.

"A military platoon went in, but they have yet to come back!"

"How about Eisenwald… the terrorists?" Erza asked hurriedly.

"They haven't come out either! A battle's probably still going on inside!" Pushing past the nervous man Erza proceeded towards the station.

Bodies dressed in military gear littered the steps up to the main doors.

"They've been defeated" Happy squeaked.

"They didn't even make it inside" Lucy whispered under her breath.

"The opponent is a guild, which means that they're mages. A military platoon wouldn't stand a chance…" Erza said stepping over the bodies and continuing up the steps.

"Hurry up the platform is this way" Gray led them towards the platform. They stopped suddenly when they saw the huge amount of dark guild members that had congregated on the platform.

"I knew you would come. Fairy Tail" Eligor's ominous voice echoed through the abandoned train station. He sat crouched on a windowsill above his fellow guild members. "We've been waiting for you".

"You're Eligor aren't you?" Erza asked glaring up at the scythe wielding dark mage.

Lucy used this tense situation to drop Natsu on the ground and try to shake her awake. All she got was groaning.

"Come on Natsu wake up its time to work now!" She urged.

"It's impossible!" Happy squeaked defending his unconscious friend. "She went from a train to a magical four wheeled vehicle, to Lucy's back!".

"I'm considered a form of transportation?" Lucy humphed sarcastically. This was bad how was this going to work without Natsu, they were already outnumbered 50:5 (if you included Happy as a person...).

"Flies, it all because of that fly that the info leaked" Lucy looked up to see a black haired guy glaring at Natsu. He had a pink bruising cheek which she could only assume her pink haired friend had supplied him with. 'He must have been the guy on the train that Natsu was complaining about!' Lucy thought.

"Mmph" Lucy looked down at Natsu. "That ...voice..." Natsu mumbled. Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked back up at the man.

"What do intend to do?" Erza's confident voice silenced the quiet mumbling of the mages in the station. "Your ability to leave here with all of your limbs intact depends on your answer".

"We just want to fool around. We don't have a job anymore, so we're bored" Eligor answered earning rowdy laughter and cheers from the Eisenwald mages. "Don't you understand yet!?" He chuckled condescendingly. The air around him moved and he floated off the windowsill. "What does

Every train station have?..." Eligor flew across the room and landed on the speakers that are used to makes announcements. "Times up." He said looking to Erza to see if they'd guessed his plan.

"Are you going to broadcast the lullaby!?" She screamed up at him.

"Ding ding ding! And the prize goes to the angry red head dressed as a knight from the waist up!" He laughed. "There are hundreds no thousands of people gathering around this station right now. If we broadcast it loud enough maybe even the whole town will hear!"

"Mass murder!?" Erza screamed up at him disgusted.

"We are simply cleaning up. Those fools live their lives enjoying their rights, ignorant to those who have had theirs revoked! Living a life oblivious to the unfairness of the world is a sin! Thus the Shinigami has come to punish them. Death to all !" He proclaimed.

"You're rights will never be returned like that! Besides that you lost your rights when you stole others of theirs!" Lucy shouted up at him. This man had murdered and stolen from people and he was complaining about his rights, the audacity!

"Now that we've come this far it's not rights we seek. We seek authority. If we have authority we can simply wipe off the past and control the future." His fellow guild members cheered him on.

"You're a fool!" Lucy glared at him.

"What a pity for you flies" Lucy looked up to see the man who was glaring at Natsu earlier kneeling on the floor. He place the palm of his hand on his shadow and channeled magic into it.

"Uhh!" Natsu groaned. "That voice!" Her eyes snapped open.

"To die without getting a glimpse at the dark ages!" Before Gray or Erza could react the shadow grew and shot past them straight towards Lucy. The shadow detached itself from the ground and morphed into a gigantic hand ready to crush the unsuspecting blonde mage.

Seconds before it hit it's desired target it was burned in half. Out of the ashes walked Natsu with a confident smirk on her face.

"I knew that was your voice" she said.

  
 


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys :)**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this fanfic. I really appreciate it. By the way I haven't said it in a while but if anyone has any ideas or I'm doing some weird grammar or spelling mistake in every chapter that I haven't noticed and it's annoying you just message me**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"I knew that was your voice" she said.

The man referred to as Kage-chan earlier scowled at Natsu.

"You!" his hand grazed his throbbing cheek. Recognition sparkling in his anger filled eyes.

Everyone looked at the pink haired girl, who stared down the dark mage, some in shock other with pride. It was uncommon for a girl, mage or not, of her age and size to be so confident in front of such an intimidating opponent.

Natsu smirked, her sharp canines glinting in the light. "This time we're on a real battleground" she made a come and get it motion with her hand, challenging him to another round.

The room was too noisy for anyone to hear Eligor chuckle to himself from the ledge of the window he had landed. No one noticed the satisfied smirked on his face. 'You've fallen into our trap fairy tail. We had to spice things up here and there, but now it's back to the original plan. There's someone who has to hear the melody. Somebody I must put to death' he thought.

"This is the strongest team in Fairy Tail" Lucy pointed at the angry group of dark mages. "Prepare yourselves".

"I'll leave the rest to you while I go and play the flute. Let these clueless flies feel the power of Eisenwald's darkness" Erza looked up just in time to see him smash through the window flying out of the room.

"Are you running away Eligor?!" she screamed after him. "Natsu! Gray! Both of you go after him." Both mages looked at her funny not understanding her instructions she couldn't possibly be considering them working together.

"Hmm?" They said in unison.

"If you work together, there's no way Eligor could win" she explains.

"Hmm!" they looked at each other.

"Lucy and I will take care of things here"

"Take care of that many people… Just us two girls?" Lucy asked shaking.

"Eligor is planning to use the lullaby in the station. We have to prevent that from happening no matter what" Gray and Natsu had their foreheads pressed together and were growling at one another. As close as they were they didn't really get along very well. Their relationship mainly ran on them fighting with each other. "Are you listening to me!" Erza shouted.

"Of course" They both hugged each other from the side and gave Erza fake smiles.

"Go!" she instructed.

"Aye sir!"They skipped off, shoulder to shoulder, in the direction Eligor went.

"Two of them ran away!" one of the dark mages shouted. "Are they going after Eligor san?"

Rayure, one of the more powerful members of Eisenwald, scowled at the backs of Gray and Natsu. "I'll get them" he said. Black ribbon shot from his hand and wrapped around the banisters on the level above them. He shot from where he was standing to the second floor of the building in a flash of black.

"Me too! I can't forgive what that stupid sakura head did to me on the train!" Kageyama said as he melted into his shadow on the floor disappearing.

"Oh boy Reyure and Kage are so belligerent. I bet it's much more fun to play with the girls here than those guys" A man named Beard said stroking his whiskered cheeks.

The man beside him was short and fat. His hair was greased up in spikes and his nose was unnaturally small, which only made his huge lips look monstrously bigger. "It's all for the plan, and they're much more respectable then you" disgust for his fellow guild mate was evident in his voice. This horrid man was Karakka.

"Once we take care of these people, we'll go after them" Erza said to Lucy nonchalantly.

"Em... Okay" Lucy wasn't sure how realistic it was that she and Erza alone would be able to take down the army of men in front of them.

"What can two girls do? Both of them are gorgeous though…"

"Too bad we have to kill them"

"How about we catch and sell them?"

"Wait until we get to see the fairy's strip show"

The shouts and cat calls echoed across the hall. The dark mages greatly underestimated the women in front of them.

"How despicable" Erza said. "Try insulting Fairy Tail further. I won't guarantee that you'll see tomorrow" In Erza's outstretched hand a long black and silver sword appeared.

Erza's opponents scoffed. "That's not that rare. We have sword mages too" Suddenly swords appeared in the hands of 10 men who came running towards her.

She scoffed. Their movements were far too big, sloppy. They weren't even close to fast enough to challenge her. In a flash Erza had them all disarmed and on their backs.

"Tch! I can take that short ranged magic" a guy with glasses said his hands began to glow. He knew that he was too far away for Erza to be able to reach him with her sword, he was confident that his long ranged magic would win this battle for him. Mid swing Erza's sword disappeared from her hand being replaced by a spear. The lethal weapon was the perfect length to reach the man who had just unintentionally signed his own death warrant. After taking down two more mages she changed her weapon to two shining twin swords and then an axe.

"This woman! How can she ex-quip her weapons so fast" A few of the dark mages screamed before being flung across the room.

"Ex-quip?" Lucy rolled the unfamiliar word around her tongue.

"Magic swords are just like your stellar spirits; they are stored in a different dimension and you can summon them as you please" Happy explained. "We call the procedure of switching between weapons: ex-quip"

"I see… amazing" Lucy was awed at Erza's power.

"Erza's greatness starts here" Happy said looking excited.

Erza took a second from ploughing through her enemies. "We still have this many opponents" Erza said exasperated, looking at the large group of people in front of her. "Too much effort. I'll just wipe you out". Erza's Hair floated around her shoulder as her armour and clothes began to disappear creating clouds of steam.

"Wow! Her armours coming off!" a perverted dark mage shouted; his nose bleed averted because the steam produced was now covering most of her body.

Happy looked at the cloud of steam knowingly. Erza was no longer visible at all. "Sword mages usually ex-quip their weapons as they fight but Erza can fight while ex-quiping her magic armour to increase her ability. That's Erza's magic". From the steam emerged Erza wearing an armoured dress, her stomach exposed. In her hands were two swords, identical versions floated around her body mid air. On her back were four armoured wings. She looked beautiful yet fierce at the same time. She looked like a warrior princess.

Karakka who had been hanging back the entire fight stared at Erza in shock. "Erza…? She can't be…" he muttered to himself.

"Dance my swords" Erza chanted. The swords that were previously floating above and beside suddenly formed a circle around her. Taking on a life of their own the swords all flew to their closest opponent and fought them as if they were in Erza's hands.

Beard the whiskered man, who had earlier looked down on the Fairy Tail mage, charged Erza with all his force. "You bitch!" he shouted. "I'll be your opponent" Before he could do a thing she had him flipped over her shoulder and smashed into the now cracked marble floor.

Karakka watched in shock as one of Fiore's strongest dark guilds was brought to its knees by the red headed woman. "th-There's no doubt! She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail: Erza the Titania!" He looked around him all his guild mates had been beaten; he was the last one standing. Shivering in fear he ran out the room as fast as he could.

"He might be heading to Eligor. Lucy go after him!" Erza commanded.

"Eehhh me?!"

A dark aura surrounded the frustrated red head. "Please" she said in a terrifying voice.

"Yes ma'am"

'Driving that magical car is really affecting me a lot' Erza thought trying to catch her breath. 'Natsu, Gray. I'll leave the rest to you'.

* * *

Gray and Natsu were running through the halls of the abandoned train station. All that could be heard were their heavy footsteps, the echoes bounced off the walls ominously. Gray and Natsu were oblivious to the creepiness of their situation they were far too busy giving each other dirty glares.

"Work together? No way!" Gray scoffed.

"Fire and ice will never work, it's impossible!" Natsu growled. "I mean Erza's so selfish! She's been deciding things on her own all this time!"

"I can take care of Eligor by myself!" They said in unison.

"Don't imitate me!" They shoved each other.

"You stupid icicle!"

"Flame breathe"

"Stripper!"

"Hot head!"

This continued until the corridor divided into two paths.

"Which way?" Natsu asked looking left and right.

"Listen Natsu" Gray said. "Our opponent is an idiot who's planning to use a dangerous magic. If you find him crush him to pieces".

"That's not all, right? He's a big idiot who picked a quarrel with Fairy Tail" Natsu's hand burst into flames. "I'll just burn him black" They grinned at each other.

Realising that they were actually agreeing with each other they quickly broke eye contact. Natsu awkwardly coughed, looking in the opposite direction.

"Don't die" Gray said taking the path on the right.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing! Just hurry and go!" Gray said speeding up.

* * *

Gray looked at the speakers in the ceiling of the hallway he had passed at least 5 so far. "Tch" he said. "If he's gonna broadcast the death curse melody. It's gonna be a mess" Stopping in his tracks Gray realised what he just said. "Broadcast… That's right! If he's gonna broadcast the lullaby, Eligor must be in the room with a public broadcasting system!" Gray looked up at the signs hanging from the ceiling. He ran to the room called studio.

The door was a heavy wooden brown colour and it was locked. Gray put his ear against it but couldn't hear anything. Stepping back he kicked the door down with ease. The room was quiet and empty bar the equipment that took up most of the floor space.

"Why is he not here? This is the only room he could use for such a broadcast" Gray ran his handed through his black hair frustrated. "Wait. It's too weird that he's not here… Does that mean he never planned to broadcast the lullaby?"

Gray felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings Gray dodged the five black razor sharp ribbons that shot at him.

"Your instinct is too good. You'll be a nuisance to our plan" the dark mage that attacked Gray lowered himself from the ceiling.

"So there really is something going on, huh?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

* * *

(A train ride away, the regular meeting site for provincial guild masters)

Deep within a forest in the west of Fiore stood a large castle that was used annually for the guilds master's meeting. The main hall inside the sturdy stone walls was bustling with excitement, old friends and rivals all catching up over a round of drinks. In the centre of the room by the bar sat Makarov Fairy Tail's master. Beside him was the master of Blue Pegasus, Bob. He was a jolly fat man dressed in drag with fake wings strapped to his back.

Makarov sighed stroking his chin. Earlier in the week he had heard Natsu mumbling about weird dreams. If anyone else had said such things he would have dismissed it as normal but when the words left his surrogate grandchild's mouth his insides froze. He knew she was coming of age. He had heard stories about how dragon slayers need their mate to survive. He knew it would happen eventually but he also knew that Natsu was a first generation Dragon Slayer. She, unlike the other dragon slayers he knew and heard stories of, had actually been raised and trained by a dragon and as such has taken on the characteristics of one, even troubling ones like the need for a mate.

Dragons and the original dragon slayers needed a mate like they needed air. The power within a fully matured slayer is far too much for a human body, properties of a dragon or not, to handle. But once a mating bond was created the power would flow easily between the pair, making them stronger and faster than they could ever hope to be by themselves. If a slayer doesn't find his/her mate the power becomes restless, with nothing to soothe the angry dragon inside and the person is generally driven to madness. Another danger of the mating process is that if a slayers mate is killed, they only live long enough to kill the person who hurt their mate and then they die; their bodies once mated are literally dependent on their partner to survive.

From what he could gather Natsu was in the first stage of the mating process. She was creating a mental link with her fated partner. This was generally created through dreams, within which each mate shares memories of their past with the other. Makarov was worried, he knew how dangerous this process was for Natsu, she had a dark past, one he wasn't too happy with her reliving.

Although sick with worry, Makarov was more distressed with the idea of the process stopping. He knew all too well that if a dragon slayer couldn't find their mate they slowing sank into darkness, this had already happened to his grandson. Every day he blamed himself for what his son did to Laxus, he should have seen the signs and now all he could do was hope that Luxus would find his other half before he did something they would both regret. He could not let that happen to Natsu. Paranoid he found himself looking at her more often recently. He inspected her behaviour, dissecting every mannerism down looking for any changes, any hint that darkness might be creeping into her already scarred heart.

"Oh Makarov-chan" Bob squealed. "I like the mages at your place. They're so lively. I heard that they beat up someone quite influential recently" he gossiped.

Happy for the distraction Makarov giggled perversely. "Ohh Yeah! That was Lucy, our newest member! She's good! Her boobs especially!"

"It's good to be lively, but aren't you guys overdoing things?" Goldmine, Quatro Cerberus' master, interjected. "I heard some council members are worried that you guys might smash an entire town into smithereens one day"

"Uhyohyo, I want to be smashed into smithereens by Lucy's boobs" Makarov was now dancing drunk on the table, his previous worries forgotten, Makarov's mind was foggy.

"My oh my. Don't hit on your own mage, okay" Bob giggled blushing at the thought.

A messenger bird interrupted Makarov's dance mid pas de chat. "Makarov-sama, you have a letter from Mirajane-sama" it squeaked.

"Nmm?" Makarov opened the envelope and took out the letter. The blank piece of paper shimmer before a glowing miniature Mirajane floated out of it. Glistening above the sheet Mira waved at her guild's master.

"Hello Master. I hope the regular meeting is going well" her award winning smile caused nose bleeds from some of the close old men. "We've got wonderful news. While you were gone Erza formed a team with Natsu and Gray. Of course Lucy and Happy are with them. Don't you think it's wonderful?" Makarov's hand began to shake and his right eye twitched. "I think this might very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Makarov began to sweat profusely. "I thought I'd better inform you of this, so I wrote a letter. Goodbye". The miniature Mira sank back into the page disappearing from sight. The piece of paper dropped to the floor followed by Makarov's body. The stress was too much for the old guy.

'G-goodness Gracious! Now they might really destroy an entire town! The regular meeting will end today and I can go back tomorrow… So don't create a mess until then!... Please'

* * *

A huge crowd was gathered around the train station. Almost every citizen from the village had stopped what they were doing to see what was happening. Curious eyes watched as a tall red headed woman strode out the front doors onto the steps of the station.

"Look there's someone coming out!" someone shouted pointing at Erza.

The scarlet haired woman passed to guard posted at the main doors. She snatched the megaphone from his hands in one clean movement.

"H-Hey… what are you doing?... W-wait you're that crazy lady from earlier!" He mumbled. Erza completely ignoring him brought the megaphone to her mouth.

"If you value your life, leave here immediately! The station is occupied by evil mages! One of them is ready to cast a spell that will kill everyone around here. Evacuate as far away as possible!"

There was a brief moment of silence and then the crowd became a sea of nervous energy. It was like a huge domino effect, once the first person ran away the others followed. Fear rippled through the crowd. The stampede of people ran screaming. Each person was more afraid than the other.

The shocked guard stumbled towards Erza unable to fully grasp the situation. "H-hey! Why are you making people panic!?" he asked.

"It's better than having to see them die" Erza snapped. "What I just said was the complete truth. We are of course trying to stop it from happening but we can't guarantee your safety so it's best for you to evacuate."

"UWAHH!" The guard ran off screaming.

Erza began walking away. She didn't notice when the dirt next to her feet began to sweep across floor or when her hair started whipping around her back. She did however notice when a wall of air surrounded the train station.

* * *

Gray and the dark mage were having a staring match, each more determined than the other to win.

"I'll kill anyone who gets in our way" he hissed.

"Plan? If you want to broadcast the lullaby, this is the only place to do it." Gray pondered. "If Eligor, who has the lullaby, isn't here, why did you occupy the station?"

Ignoring Gray's question the dark mage lashed out. Dark ribbons shot from his hands. Gray dodged them easily. They shot past him and destroyed the machines that filled the rooms. A stray ribbon shot out at Gray. Who quickly froze the tip messing up its trajectory.

"Ice?"

"What is your real plan?" Gray questioned.

"It's about time that Eligor-san's magic wall of wind forms"

"Magic wall of wind?"

"It's a magic barrier to keep you guys from leaving this place." He chuckled.

"What!?" Gray was getting angrier and angrier every second in this conversation. Fed up Gray kicked the dark mage in the face. He flew back smashing into the already broken machinery.

"I hate complicated stories, so just tell me what's going on" Gray shouted.

"We trapped the flies in here because you guys came out of nowhere." He wiped the blood dripping from his lip, smearing it across his chin. "Originally, we occupied this station to block off all transportation access to clover station the last stop. That town is on the other side of a huge ravine, and there's no transportation other than this train. Unless of course you can fly like Eligor-san."

"So the lullaby is heading there?"

"Just think careful of what's currently going on at clover!" Gray froze; the dark mage took this moment to attack him. He smirked thinking that he had the upper hand.

"N-no way… It can't be. Clover that town is where those geezers are having their regular meeting! Your real target is the guild masters!"

The Dark mage started to laugh hysterically.

"You're doing a pretty outrageous thing against geezers with such powerful magic" Gray said warningly.

"Playing the flute for geezers who are unaware of what's gonna happen should be easy. I'm sure Eligor-san can do just fine on his own" He didn't notice the increase in magical energy surrounding Gray's hand. "Besides people like you who are in our way, can't be allowed leave this station. Yup… that means no one can stop us now. We're taking revenge for the oppression we had in the past! Everything will disappear into thin air!"

Angrier than he had been in a long time, Gray grabbed the dark mage by the face.

"We'll stop it" Gray hissed.

"Ugh!" the dark mage screamed.

"And make you regret that you've targeted our 'parents'. I'll teach you that there are guilds more frightening than a dark guild!"

The dark mage fell to the ground his frightened expression frozen on his face, literally.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading**

**Just wondering who would you guys have as Luxus' mate if any?**

  
 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Natsu stormed through the vacant hallways of the train station leaving behind her a trail of destruction. She was in no mood for door handles. Not when she had to find Eligor before Gray.

"Where are you hiding Eligor!?" she shouted smashing her foot through the wall of the next room. Jumping through the hole Natsu took a quick sweep of the room. "Not here" she sighed. Natsu exited through her makeshift entrance and went on to the next room. She failed to notice the black shadow that slide along the ceiling above her.

Kageyama peered down at the unusual pink haired girl. The sight before him was truly mind boggling. The stretch of hallway visible was littered with bricks and mortar. There were holes in the walls each creating an entrance to a different room. The weirdly comical thing about this sight was that each gaping hole was located right next to a perfectly functional brown door. This girl truly defied all logic and everything Kage thought he knew about women. He slowly dropped from the roof and landed silently on the ground right behind the unsuspecting dragon slayer. He sent her flying into a painting. She slid to the ground glass shattering around her, the painting hitting the floor with a bang.

Her bangs covered her eyes casting a shadow across her face as she looked down at the painting next to her. "You again!" she snarls.

Kageyama smirked naively thinking he had the upper hand. "I've got the general idea of what your magic is. You increase your destructive power by flaming up a part of your body. Pretty unusual magic I have to say".

Natsu growled angrly. "Oh God. I really want to punch you" she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "But I don't have time to kick your ass! Just tell me where Eligor is."

"Hm I wonder... Maybe I'll tell you if you defeat me" he taunted.

"Oh? Talk about killing two birds with the one stone" she was beside Kage before he realised she had even moved. He dodged as quick as he could but felt her fist skim past his arms, leaving a smoking hole in his jacket and his stinging skin raw red.

"Your fast but you won't be able to dodge Orochi shadow!" he shouted. His shadow stretched and changed shape before leaping off the floor. Eight impossibly big black snakes surrounded Natsu.

She went on guard instantly. Her hands heated up and caught fire. She bounced on the balls of her feet, flaming fists raised, an animalistic smirk settled firmly on her face she was ready for anything he could throw at her.

After two kicks, 5 seconds and 6 well aimed flaming punches all that was left of the snakes was a cloud of smoke. Kage was too shocked to react. He couldn't believe that someone managed to take down his snakes. He was too deep in thought to dodge Natsu's oncoming fist, which subsequently sent him flying. Not one to under exaggerate her feelings for anyone Natsu grabbed him mid air and slammed him into the concrete wall at the end of the hall. It cracked under the force of the impact and crumbled away as Kage slid to the floor. Natsu approached him steam billowing from her smirking mouth.

"I win." She said. "Now as you promised, tell me where Eligor is!"

"Ku ku ku" Kage laughed, wincing slightly at the burning pain in his swollen lip. "Eligor isn't in the station anymore". Natsu's fist clenched and she took a step towards him.

"Natsu that's enough! We need him!" Erza and Gray came running up to Natsu.

Gray had a silly smile on his face. "Well done you shitty flame brain!" Gray congratulated.

"Well done Natsu" Erza tapped her on the back.

"Whats going on with you two?" Erza and Gray ran right past Natsu to Kageyama.

"We've been looking for him" Gray said scowling at the bleeding dark mage.

"Leave it to me" Erza grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall. A sword appeared in her left hand which she held against his cheek. Her fiery red bangs framed her intimidating porcelain face. "I want the magic wall of wind nullified at once. You'll lose blood every time you give me an answer I don't want". Kageyama shook, her strength was unbelievable, he was having a hard time breathing under her intimidating glare. "Understood?"

"U-understo-" Kage coughed blood flowing down his chin and splattering against Erza's armor. He went slack and became too much for Erza's grip. He fell to the floor. Blood pooled around his unconscious body, a knife protruded from his back.

"Kage!"

"Shit! Our last hope is" Gray gritted his teeth. "Shit!" he shouted. "Kage hang in there!"

The dark mage with the big lips and practically no nose stared down at Kage's body in horror. He knew he was doing the right thing, he had to keep the fairy tail mages from finding a way out of the barrier that Eligor made, and if that meant killing a fellow guild member then so be it. But looking at Kage's blood pooling on the stone floor really ran home what he just did. Not wanting to be noticed he started to sink back into the wall.

"A-aren't you his Nakama?" Natsu stammered. Fury coursed through her veins. This was the worst form of betrayal. He literally just stabbed Kage in the back. Turning your back on a guild mate was like turning your back on blood, like betraying family. The most unimaginable and disgraceful thing someone could do. It was inexcusable and punishable by death. Natsu's canines lengthened, her eyes turned from warm onyx into endless black pools and her pink hair caught fire. Her aura was utterly deadly. "Aren't you from the same guild!" she screamed. "Bastard!"

Natsu demolished the wall he tried to escape through in one punch. Natsu's usual idiotic façade was gone; she was fierce and focused on one thing, kicking this piece of shits ass. Natsu grabbed him by the neck and smashed him into the ground. "Is that how your guild works?" she hissed, her grip tightening. His face began to turn red as he made pathetic attempts to release himself from Natsu's iron grip.

Lucy happened to walk in at this exact moment. Erza and Gray were trying to stop a dark mage from bleeding to death, whilst Natsu was chocking another, possibly to death. Natsu's hair filled the room with clouds of smoke, making the air hot and unforgivable. A clump of rock fell off the gaping hole in the wall and rolled past Lucy's foot.

"D-did I come at a bad time?"

**Gajeel P.O.V:**

Light streamed in through the crack between the curtains waking me from my thankfully dreamless sleep. I groaned sitting up, running my fingers through my messy bed hair. Eyes still closed, not yet willing to accept that it was morning, I blindly stumbled towards the bathroom. Once out of the sunlights direct reach I pried my heavy eye lids apart. Inspecting myself in the mirror I saw the same things I saw everyday. Messy black hair, an array of silver piercings, and a pair of angry eyes complete with blood red irises.

Pain shot through my hand as I attempted to lean against the sink. Cursing I inspected my injury. Fresh blood seeped through the white wrapping I put on last night. I had remarkably fast healing abilities, but that only meant I didn't have to bother getting stitches or going to a healer. I still had to go through the annoying process of having to wait for the blood to clot and scab.

I scowled down at my bleeding hand. I was still confused about how I had gotten it. I had just finished a job, no damage received... by me anyway. So I decided to get myself a drink. Halfway through my glass an unexplainable rage came over me. Someone had done something horrible, disgusting. Someone had made me really angry. Angrier I had been in a long time. Images flashed through my head. A woman with bright red hair cradling a guy who had a knife protruding from his back. An ugly guy being smashed in the floor causing the ground to crack. Fire. A blonde girl and a blue cat. I didn't notice my hand tightening around the glass until it broke into pieces, spilling my drink all over the table and leaving shards of broken glass in my hand. I snapped out of it, breathing heavily, sweat dripping from my forehead. Confused and finding it hard to gather myself, all I could do for the next two minutes was watch as droplets of my blood mixed with the spilled amber liquid on the table. I must have been giving off some crazy ass vibes, more than usual anyway, because when I finally looked up all the other customers were huddled in the corner farthest from me.

Expelling the memory from my mind I quickly got dressed and left the stuffy prison that was my shitty hotel room. I was a bit of a nomad, I hadn't lived in one spot for more than a few weeks in years. I just went from job to job, only stopping to collect my money or recover from serious injuries. I never got to know anybody. And although I was apart of a guild, it was only because I had to be a member of one to get any of the good jobs.

Today was one of my very few days off. It was more like a pit stop. My next job was in a week so I had nothing to do until then. I've been having an on again off again pounding headache for the past few days and it was driving me insane. I needed to find the local library. I'd heard that it was one of the biggest in Fiore and had books on almost everything.

Being a dragon slayer had a lot of perks, one of which was a slightly different biology to normal people, I had a faster metabolism and I healed faster. All these adaptations allowed my body to change and take on some attributes of a dragon, like metal scales covering my skin. It also meant I had a certain resilience to poisons an enemy might try to slip before or during a fight. Unfortunately this resilience also applied to everyday medicines like aspirin, which had little to no affect on me anymore. This meant that on more than one occasion I've had to research another method of fixing myself up. But it was ridiculously hard to find any good information about dragon slayers anywhere and I'd brunt the book Metallica left behind out of spite.

Once I got to the town square it was pretty easy to pick out the library from the cluster of buildings. I entered gingerly, not looking forward to the deafening silence libraries had to offer. Silence was lonely I had enough of that in my life. I certainly didn't have to throw myself into situations where I had enough time to reflect on the shit storm that was my existence. The big brown doors creaked loudly as they closed behind me, alerting the librarian to my presence.

I wasn't an avid reader, in fact I just read job requests and menus, so I probably wasn't the best person to appreciate my surroundings, but even I was impressed by the sheer amount to paper in the room. Book after book lined shelves that stretched the seemingly endless aisles.

A surge of hope shot through me. How could this place not have what I was looking for? I walked slowly over to the librarian. He was just a kid really, certainly couldn't be any older than me. This was probably his summer job. Good I thought, young was good, young was easy to scare, easy to intimidate. I knew before asking that any books that this place would have on ancient magic were probably out of bounds and not open to public, so I'd have to break a few rules.

"Where can I find books on dragon slayer magic?" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry sir those books are ancient magic and as such are restricted to the public. Do you have an access card from the council?" He asked.

"Why yes I do" I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled piece of paper. "Here it is" I slid the page across the desk towards him.

"I-I'm sorry sir but this is the special lunch menu for the Chinese across the road..." He seemed nervous. He wasn't sure what to make of me yet. I could smell his fear. Smart boy.

"I think if you look again you'll see that this is all the permission I need" I said calmly. The skin on my arms hardened and became steel. Without being able to see them I knew my blood red eyes were glowing a pulsing crimson. I smiled at him, my canines much sharper and more animalistic than they were when the conversation began. My gaze threatened unimaginable repercussions for the wrong answer.

"I-I s-seem to have b-been mistaken. I apologise s-sir. The Ancient magic section is through the door behind me, here's the key take as long as you need" he stuttered.

I smiled instantly changing back to my normal form. Works every time.

"I knew you were a smart kid" I smiled taking the key and heading towards the room.

The room was a smaller version of the hall outside it. Rows of bookshelves filled the space, its aesthetics no less awe inspiring than the larger version, but this place had a different smell, older, less frequented. The books looked much much older. Any Mage in this room would be able to sense the power vibrating through the air. One could only imagine the kind of spells that were in some of these books, with the right one you could probably bring the whole magic council to their knees. Not to mention the sheer amount of history that lined these shelves. There were probably thousands of forgotten magics here. I wasn't naive enough to think that you could just waltz up and open any book you like. There were probably countless protection spells and curses on the more dangerous books, but in the right hands those would be meaningless. They should really have better security. All I had to do was make a mean face.

"A... B... C... D... Bingo" I mumbled to myself as I found the shelf I was looking for. My hand skimmed along the spines of the books as I slowing made my way closer to Dra... "Found you" I said. My hand stopped on a book called dragon slayer medical encyclopedia. "Now let's see what wrong with me shall we?" I asked no one.

Opening the book on the index, I found the word headaches and proceeded to the indicated page.

"Headaches..." I read allowed. "Headaches and rashes pg235...no, headaches and sudden bursts of flames pg 127...no, headaches and loss of magical control pg 479, headaches, sudden unexplainable emotions and thoughts and vivid dreams pg 256... I knew I'd be able to find something!"

I scanned the page running my eyes over the every second word it described everything I'd been experiencing the past few day. I froze when I got to the important bit...

_Headaches, sudden unexplainable emotions and thoughts and most commonly vivid dreaming are all symptoms the first stage of the dragon slayer mating process._

Mating process

Mating

Mate

Mate

Mate

Mate

I didn't notice my grip on the book loosening until I heard a thump echo through the empty room. I followed it to the floor falling onto my knees as my legs gave out from under me. The hollow pain in my chest that I had kept buried so successfully over the years was back in an instant and unforgivingly familiar. Why did the world do this to me. Constantly reminding me. Constantly taunting. Never letting me forget. No one would ever love me, could ever love me. Not my father. Not Metallica.

This was the world telling me never to forget. The worst day of my life. The day that changed everything. The day I became a monster.

The day my mate died.

 


	14. Chapter 14

SO Sorry for not updating

Hope you guys enjoy the chappy! I know this chapter is kinda short but I just wanted to get it out there because I've taken so long to update. I've finished the next one already so I'll put it up now as well. Thank you so much to everyone who is following and has reviewed.

* * *

**Natsu:**

My body still shook with anger, even after the cathartic bloodshed from earlier. The scar on my neck had starting throbbing right before I snapped and only now was beginning to numb again. I tightened the scarf around my neck suddenly more conscious that someone would see it. No one had ever seen it before. Not even the old man. Igneel said to never show it to anyone. The ever present scarf served its purpose; a reminder of my father and a cover for a scar I didn't remember receiving yet still traced before going to bed every night.

Taking another therapeutic breath I tried to rein in my blood lust. The wall of magical wind whistled around the building, annoyingly impenetrable. We were stuck here while that freak and his magic fucking flute made their way to my surrogate Granddad.

That is until Happy had a brilliant idea. Ten minutes later we were crawling through a tunnel that Virgo dug us. I focused hard on the task at hand, ignoring the fact my breathing was getting shallower the deeper into the tunnel we got. I lit the tips of hair on fire. The added light failed to ease the knot in my stomach. The flickering shadows and echoed shuffling brought back memories of that night. I crawled faster hoping gray didn't notice my laboured breathing. He was the only one to ever see me having a panic attack and would probably make a bigger deal out of this then it was. I needed to get away from the group before the flashbacks started. The ominous pain in my neck began again. The scar always burned before I had an episode. My heart leapt when I saw natural light glowing at the end of the tunnel. Knowing the drill Happy grabbed me and flew off, hopefully towards Eligor. My vision faded in and out. The flash back started and despite having just escaped one tunnel I was now being dragged down another in my seven year old body. The taste of dirty cloth and blood in my mouth. My pupils were blown from the darkness of the cave and the fear that pumped through my veins.

**Gajeel P.O.V:  
**

I knew it was a dream. I'd had this dream before, too many times to count. They differed a little every time, but they were all essentially the same. They felt like memories, like I'd seen everything that had happened that night. But they were just my masochistic imagination presenting ideas of what they'd done, how they'd killed her.

It started like it always did. Natty-chan was sitting outside the orphanage waiting for me. I was late. Why was I late? If only I wasn't fucking late. She didn't mind though, she could never be mad at me. She giggled to herself, gently touching my mark on her neck. The sun was beginning to fade; she shouldn't have been out so late. I should have known better then to ask to meet her outside. The village wasn't safe at night; people were getting restless with the recent disappearances and animal killings. There were rumours of an evil spirit in the caves just outside of town. People got stupid when they were scared; they looked for something to blame and in their desperation believed in the most irrational of solutions. That's what Metallica said anyway but I didn't agree I think inherently evil people just use chaos as an excuse.

I knew their faces. I saw them every time I closed my eyes. They grabbed her. Spewing curses as she fought. But her tiny frame was no match. My breath caught when I saw the tears flowing down her face when they took her by her pigtails. I screamed, shouting death threats, but no sound escaped my throat. I was trapped behind an invisible pane of glass. I punched and clawed at it desperately not wanting to see everything again. I didn't want to see the blood trickle down her lip as she called out for me or the scared look in her quickly swelling right eye.

I growled viciously when one of the men suggested they have some fun with the 'orphan bitch' before they took her to the caves. They must have been afraid that Natty's frightened whimpers would attract too much attention because they didn't act on that particularly sick impulse. She struggled valiantly the whole way through the forest. She tried in vain to scream through the cloth they'd used to gag her mouth. She kicked and tried to wriggle out of their vice grip, defiantly glaring at them through frightened tears.

I never got to see what happened in the cave during the dreams. But I without fail always heard the frightened shrieks of my mate, along with those of the men that went in with her. Smoke escaped through the mouth of the cave as well as only one of the men. His clothes were singed and his shaking hands were covered in blood.

That's when I wake up.

Different beds.

But always the same dream.

Wet cheeks, hair stuck to the back of my neck and a raw feeling in my throat no doubt from the screams that would cause inquisitive glances in reception the next day. Images of the man who survived the cave flashed through my mind. Stumbling, bloody and singed.

I found him that way whilst worriedly looking for Natty. He was mumbling about how he saved the village. He made the necessary sacrifice to the monster. I could smell her on him. I could smell her fear. Her tears. Her blood. I was eye level with him when I brought him to his knees and as the light faded from his eyes mine began to glow red.

He may have survived the cave but he didn't survive me.

**Natsu:**

My mind always felt fuzzy during my flash backs. I remembered a little more of that night every time. Igneel said it was because I was dealt a nasty blow to the head before he could intervene and that the memories would come back when I was ready. This is probably why my life before Igneel was a bit of a blur.

The details of that night paled in comparison to my memories of the fear and the pain. They weren't conservative in their methods to stop my struggling. Their harsh words were all I had to define my previous life. I was a pathetic orphan. No one loved me. No one wanted me. I lived on the street and got my meals from the overcrowded orphanage. I was desperately alone and no one would notice if I disappeared. Those words for some reason struck a chord for me. Worry curled in the pit of my stomach. Smiling steel blue eyes flashed through my mind. He would be waiting for me and I wouldn't be there when he arrived. He'd think I'd left him like everyone else. My struggling became more desperate, thrashing about and kicking anything my short legs could reach, until the back of my head connected to the cave wall and everything went black.

* * *

Sorry again for how short the chapter is.

Please review if ya like it :)

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Guys**

**Thanks so much for reviewing and following the story.**

**Hope you like the latest chapter.**

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild…**

As per usual the Fairy Tail guild was a mass of smiling giddy (drunk) faces and cheering. Everyone was celebrating Erza's release from prison after her unjust arrest. The council took her as a scape goat; they needed someone to be punished for the whole demonic flute incident. People were freaking out about a dark guild getting so close to killing all the guild leaders, and the council needed something to take their minds off of it. Why not arrest one of the most famous mages in the all of Fiore. Perfect distraction. People were stupid and easily manipulated. Everyone on the council appreciated that, and played the public like a fiddle.

Thankfully she returned with Natsu, who had gone to take her place during the trial, after a day behind bars. Everyone was happy to see her but inside they were still getting over the shock. Erza was one of the most intimidating and rash members of the guild, but she was nakama. Each and every member knew what the consequences of taking her from them would have meant. They would have had to disobey the council. They would have had to start a war. That was scary. But the scariest bit was that even though they knew they didn't stand a chance against the council and all the guilds under their command. They all knew they would still go down fighting for their scarlet haired friend and her pink haired defender.

"I can't believe the arrest was just a formality" Lucy sighed, resting her head against the solid wooden table. "I wasted all that time worrying".

"Say… What ever happened about that duel of men between Erza and Natsu?" Elfman asked no one in particular.

"Men?" Lucy raised a lazy eyebrow. She had noticed that Elfman seemed to over use that word a lot. If she had to guess a number she'd say that it came up at least once per sentence.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Natsu exclaimed. Her fist lit fire and she charged Erza. "Ready or not" she exclaimed. "Here I c-". Before she could finish her sentence the S class mage had her flying across the room and sliding down the now cracked guild wall.

Everyone silenced getting ready for the formidable battle between the mages. Natsu jumped back to her feet and popped her dislocated shoulder back into place, where it healed almost instantly. She noticed that her usual recovery time had almost doubled recently, which she was tremendously thankful for as she felt her muscles sewing themselves together beneath her skin in mere seconds. With only a dull ache left Natsu smirked up at Erza.

"I'm tired but if you insist on this, then bring it on" the red head said strutting forward.

"I'm fired up" Natsu grinned as the adrenaline pumped through her veins.

"You guys should probably take this outside I'm not sure we can afford the inevitable damage you will cause" Mira said to the pair. She looked at Makarov for back up and noticed how weary he looked. "Are you all right master?" she asked.

"Fine, just a little tired" he said. "It's him".

"Ah" Before Mira fully understood the meaning of his words her eyes shut as she her body gave into an unimaginable tiredness and she fell to the floor. Just like everyone one else in the guild. The figure didn't enter until that last pair of eyes lost their battle to sleep and fell to the floor in a flurry of pink hair and flames. The robed figure silently made his way over to the missions board.

"Mystogan" Makarov greeted.

"Natsu was last to drop today... how peculiar…" his voice rumbled from behind the cloth that covered his face.

"Yes the process has begun. I was naïve enough to hope she was the last one, but obviously not…" the guild master trailed off.

"Don't worry, where I come from they make quite the pair" Mist gun handed Makarov the mission request he intended to take.

"You know who he is?" he asked.

"I can only assume. Even with all the differences I have to believe that a bond like that can travel through dimensions" he began walking.

"You're just going to leave without telling me anything?" Makarov said to the retreating figure.

"Natsu is already starting to gain consciousness from a spell even you feel the effects of Master. I don't see the necessity in answering questions that will answer themselves soon enough" with that he left.

**Lucy's P.O.V:**

Walking home all I could think of was Laxus. His blonde hair and blue eyes, as striking as they were, should have highlighted his handsomeness but seemed to only to pronounce the angry scowl on his face; which was a huge pity, because if anything his scar made him all the hotter. The jagged red line stretched from his forehead right above the eyebrow to his cheek. I didn't get a close look at him but even from that distance I could tell that he was one of the best looking guys I had ever seen. My musings were interrupted when I entered my apartment to find my pink haired fellow guild member and her blue cat lounging in my little sitting room.

"Good you're back. I've made a decision. We're going to do an s-class job" there was an ominous glitter in her eyes that sent a bit of a shiver down my spine. At first glance Natsu seems like a harmless bundle of energy. Her beautiful looks and dazzling smile lulled you into a false sense of security. But beneath the vacant, competitive tom boy was a keen intellect and a ruthless tenacity. I'd seen it emerge in the train station and again against flute demon when her nakama were threatened. I saw it now responding to the challenge that Laxus had unknowingly issued her. I knew she was going to complete this mission with or without me and for some strange reason I found myself wanting to see her do it. I set out looking for an adventure worth writing a book about, and I had a feeling that any journey with Natsu Dragneel would be worth expressing on paper.

"I'm in" I said reflecting her giddy smile.

**Gajeel P.O.V:**

I had no love for my guild or its members and especially not its master. Jose Porla was exceptionally easy to read, he looked like an evil man with a god complex and he was. He enjoyed making people hurt. He had no love for the magic or camaraderie; he was in this business for the money and the power his position offered. I didn't like the guy but he was a necessary evil. I had to be in a powerful guild to get good missions, and I had to get good missions to keep myself from thinking. We had an unspoken agreement, he left me to my own devices and my infamy brought him business.

Yet here I was doing his dirty work about to make a lot of enemies that I didn't particularly need or want. He had the fucking gall to pull rank on me. Inhaling deeply I checked for any signs of life inside the building. Despite what my reputation stated I wasn't one for senseless killing. There was faint scent mingled with the others. Even after having been combined with the smells of alcohol and vomit that wafted from the guild this scent smelt delicious; So much so that I almost didn't want to follow through on my purpose there.

Ignoring my instincts to single out the scent and follow it to its source I reached out sensing the metal beams in the buildings structure. The metal ripped itself from its position causing the building to slowing collapse in on itself.

Mission accomplished I turned my back on the crumbling remains of the Fairy Tail Guild refusing to acknowledge the pang of guilt I felt.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading :)

Please review if ya like it

xx


End file.
